Derrière le voile
by ayumihashimoto
Summary: 17 ans après.la mort de Sirius hante Harry. Il décide d'en savoir plus sur le voile derrière lequel a disparu Sirius. Les morts peuvent-ils revenir à la vie comme le prétend Luna ? co-écrite avec loulouloute34
1. Le rêve

**Derrière le voile**

Cette fic suit le tome 7, en prenant en compte tous les autres…

Résumé :

Ça fait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice d'Harry a cessé de lui faire mal. Il pense qu'il va enfin vivre heureux entouré de ses trois enfants. Bien que Voldemort ait disparu, les Mangemorts continuent de sévir sous les ordres de Lucius Malefoy. Mais depuis quelques jours, il refait chaque nuit le même rêve…Bellatrix,l'éclair vert, et Sirius tombant à travers l'arcade…En sa condition de meilleur Auror du pays, Harry va tenter de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ce rêve…

**Chapitre 1 : Le rêve**

_« -Avada Kedavra ! »_

Une lueur verte traversa la salle pour aller heurter Sirius Black, qui, un sourire aux lèvres, riait de l'insulte qu'il venait de lancer a sa cousine. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux ? Sirius tomba à la renverse, et disparut à travers l'arcade de pierre. Sans réfléchir, Harry se lança à la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange, non sans devoir échapper à la poigne de Remus Lupin, qui semblait peu désireux d'assister a la mort d'une seconde personne. Il la suivit en courant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le hall du ministère, essoufflés. Lord Voldemort, les yeux luisants d'excitation, brandit sa baguette et le sortilège manqua de peu Harry…

Lequel se réveilla dans son lit, en sueur. La couverture était à terre et le réveil indiquait dix heures et demie du matin. Ginny caressa le bras d'Harry qui sortit brusquement de sa torpeur.

« -Réunion dans une demi-heure au ministère, Harry ! »

Celui-ci jeta un oeil à sa montre et se jeta hors du lit. La chambre était grande, de couleur blanche et argentée, avec un grand lit au centre de la pièce. Une grande armoire de chêne marmonnait dans un coin, grognant qu'elle aurait bien voulu dormir encore un peu. Un grand bureau tout en bois complétait l'espace vide de la pièce, et l'unique porte donnait sur un long couloir. Harry enfila des habits moldus : un jean, un t-shirt et un gilet noir. Il descendit les escaliers en compagnie de Ginny, et, d'un bond, il fut dans la cuisine. Il agita sa baguette et le pot de confiture sortit du frigo pour aller se poser sur la table dans un grand bruit.

« -Harry, tu pourrais faire attention quand tu fais ça !

-Désolé, Ginny chérie, fit-il nonchalamment »

Il fit un autre mouvement avec sa baguette et la confiture se tartina généreusement sur les toasts. Il se retourna enfin et sourit à Ginny :

« -Encore oublié d'enclencher le réveil, Gin' ?

Ce ne serait pas arrivé si nous avions un elfe de maison, Ha… »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Harry avait déjà la baguette pointée sur la porte, son visage demandant silencieusement et efficacement à Ginny de se taire.

« -Les vacances n'ont pas atténué tes réflexes d'Aurors à ce que je vois ! »s'exclama une voix familière. Ron apparut en travers de la porte.

« -Ronald ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'adolescent efflanqué qui avait fait sa scolarité avec Harry n'était plus du tout le même.

Il avait grandi et était devenu très séduisant, avec ses cheveux toujours très roux et son air coupable. Il tenait son fils dans les bras.

« -Hugo voulait voir Lily, il s'ennuie. Elle est là ?

-Lily est dans sa chambre , répondit-elle à l'adresse d'Hugo. »

Le garçon disparut dans le couloir en sautillant et, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte

« -M'man, on va voir oncle George ! s'exclama Lily

-Ne mangez pas trop de cochonneries, on ne sait jamais ce que pourrait vous donner mon frère ! »répondit Ginny. Mais la petite fille était déjà loin.

« -Que font les garçons ? » demanda Ron. Pour toute réponse, Harry pointa la baguette vers sa gorge :

« -_Sonorus !_ DEBOUT BANDE DE FLEMMARDS !!! »

Des grognements endormis leur parvinrent et la voix en dormie de James résonna dans l'escalier :

« -Laisse moi dormir, p'pa !

-Remarque, James, si tu ne veux pas venir voir le match de Quidditch de demain, je te comprends très bien…

On entendit un grand vacarme à l'étage supérieur, puis des pas précipités dans le couloir. Un instant plus tard, l'apparition des deux garçons confirma qu'ils avaient pris la menace de leur père au sérieux. Sans un mot, furieux d'avoir été réveillé de cette façon, James alla prendre la bouteille de lait dans le réfrigérateur tandis que son jeune frère s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine.

« -On sera de retour pour manger, ne faites pas trop de bêtises !

-Ginny, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont impatients de nous voir partir ? »James esquissa un sourire

Ginny soupira. Harry, après avoir jeté un regard entendu à Ron, attrapa le bras de Ginny et ils transplanèrent.


	2. L'album

AVERTISSEMENT : Il est peut-être un peu tard, mais nous vous conseillons de relire l'épilogue d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort avant de continuer la fic. Sinon, faute de mieux, jetez un coup d'oeil à ce rapide résumé de la situation :

Harry et Ginny sont mariés et ont trois enfants :

James, 13 ans, cheveux roux et yeux marron ( surnommé aussi Jay, Jim, Jimmy )

Albus, 11 ans, portrait craché de Harry. ( surnommé Al )

Lily, 9 ans, rousse aux yeux marron.

Ron et Hermione sont eux aussi mariés, et ont deux enfants :

Rose, 11 ans, brune aux yeux marron, portrait d'Hermione en miniature

Hugo, 9 ans, brun aux yeux bleus, avec des taches de rousseur.

Teddy Lupin a 19 ans, il est le fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks. Il a hérité du pouvoir Métamorphomage de sa mère et il se transforme, tout comme son père en loup-garou, mais uniquement à partir de ses 17 ans. Il sort avec la fille de Bill Weasley et de Fleur; Victoire Weasley, 17 ans. Elle ressemble à Fleur, et ses deux frères ont tous deux également les cheveux blonds.

Chapitre 2 : L'album

Immédiatement après le départ de ses parents, James monta l'escalier et se précipita dans sa chambre. C'était une grande chambre de couleur rouge, et dans laquelle étaient accrochés de nombreux posters des Ballycastle Bats, les chauve-souris de Ballycastle. C'était son équipe de Quidditch préférée, et il ne cessait de se battre avec Albus, qui lui adulait les Appleby Arrows.

James s'installa sur son lit à baldaquin, attrapa une plume, une bouteille d'encre et un morceau de parchemin et écrivit :

_Rookwood,_

_Ceci est un avertissement._

_Si tu traites encore une fois un Weasley, et qui plus est mon ami, de Sang de Bourbe, tu le regretteras amèrement. Car je suis au regret de te dire que leur sang est cent fois plus pur que le tien, sali par la réputation de Mangemort de ton père. Je pense que face à toi, malgré tes connaissances en magie noire, je gagnerais facilement un duel._

_Il existe des formes de magies bien plus puissantes que celle que tu utilises._

_Tu es averti,_

James Potter

Satisfait, il roula le parchemin, l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou et jeta celui-ci par la fenêtre. Il enfila deux pulls, passa une cape de fourrure et sortit de la maison. La neige recouvrait le sol et des tout jeunes enfants jouaient dans leurs jardins. Une jeune fille d'environ cinq ans adressa un signe de la main à James qui lui répondit par un sourire. Tranquillement, il laissa ses pas le guider, et lorsqu'il vit où il était, il sourit. Pour lui, Teddy Lupin était le grand frère qu'il aurait toujours voulu avoir. Il l'écoutait et, la plupart du temps, le comprenait. Dans le cas contraire, il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le réconforter et de le conseiller. Il lui expliquait que quoi qu'il se passe, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Et James repartait, toujours avec le sourire. Il s'approcha de la maison, inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et sonna à la porte. Teddy ouvrit la porte, sourit au jeune garçon et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. La maison était petite, tout juste suffisante pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul. Ted conduisit James au salon, ou ce dernier s'assit sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Ted et lui n'avaient pas échangé un mot. C'était quelque chose d'habituel lorsque le fils d'Auror rendait visite au fils de loup-garou. Celui-ci revint avec deux canettes de soda à la main. Il en donna une à James et s'assit à ses côtés. Le roux commença à raconter

« C'est mon père, Ted. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a jamais eu de parents. Enfin, je sais que c'est vrai, mais je veux dire par là qu'il ne connaît pas certaines choses qu'un père doit destiner à ses enfants. Les réveils en douceur, les sourires complices, ou la décence de passer une journée avec ses enfants de temps en temps. Je sens aussi qu'il a moins de mal avec Lily qu'avec Albus ou moi et…

Je crois qu'il n'est pas heureux.

-À cause de quoi, d'après toi ?

-Justement, je n'arrive pas à le savoir. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment, il se réveille en sueur, et qu'il devient bizarre dès qu'on parle de Sirius Black.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que vous étiez à Poudlard, Al et toi. Dans ce cas…

-Lily a peut-être remarqué quelque chose ! Teddy, tu es le grand frère le plus fabuleux de l'univers !

Les yeux dudit grand frère s'illuminèrent tandis que James partait, tel une flèche aux cheveux roux trop pressée pour penser à dire au revoir.

« Mais les grands frères pardonnent tout » pensa Teddy en regardant le petit disparaître au bout de l'allée.

Essoufflé, James arriva enfin devant la maison de son oncle. Il n'eut pas besoin de sonner car la porte était grande ouverte, semblant crier « Vous êtes les bienvenus ! Entrez ! » Et d'après les rires qui fusaient à l'intérieur, sa sœur devait s'amuser beaucoup.

Il entra et aperçut, dans le salon, le Frère Facétieux faisant démonstration de ses produits aux deux enfants assis par terre, juste devant lui.

- George, tu sais qu'un Mangemort n'aurait aucun mal à entre chez toi ?

Je reconnais là les sages paroles d'un futur Auror, jeune homme. Mais ton père est là pour me sauver la vie, non ? Si je retrouve un de ces sales mangemorts chez moi, je me plains au Ministère du mauvais travail des Aurors.

Je voudrais parler à Lily, juste une petite seconde.

Elle est à vous, James Sirius dit-il d'un air faussement solennel.

Le garçon entraîna sa petite soeur dans le jardin, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui demanda :

Lily, tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre avec papa, ces temps-ci ?

La fillette réfléchit un instant, puis, perplexe, s'adressa à son frère

Et bien, c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler, il est dans la lune; et puis, la dernière fois, j'avais fait un cauchemar, et quand j'ai voulu aller le réveiller, il murmurait dans son sommeil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, Lily ? C'est très important.

Il disait... c'était un nom...Sirius, je crois. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

James jeta un regard à sa montre. Voyant qu'il était déjà 11h30, il demanda à sa soeur d'aller chercher Hugo.

Ils déjeunent à la maison aujourd'hui

Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir jouer avec Hugo ? Super, je vais le chercher.

Elle disparut pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, avec Hugo et George. Et tout à coup, l'absence des enfants frappa James.

Au fait, George, où sont Fred et Roxane ? Et Angelina ?

Angie a emmené les enfants sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils doivent acheter les cadeaux de Noël.

Ça me fait penser qu'il faudra que j'y aille, moi aussi. Bon et bien à bientôt tonton!

Il leur adressa de grands signes de la main et les trois enfants tournèrent dans la rue suivante. James attrapa les deux plus petits par la main, et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la maison Potter. James laissa les deux enfants au salon et monta à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte d'Albus et sans attendre de réponse, il entra. Son frère était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait sa soeur et son cousin rire et jouer dans la neige. James observa la chambre. Aussi bleue pâle que la sienne était rouge, elle était à part ça peu différente. Sinon que les posters représentaient les Appleby Arrows et qu'une bannière de Gryffondor était accrochée au dessus du bureau.

Glu perpétuelle, essaye même pas de me la voler.

La voix d'Albus fit sursauter le garçon, occupé à se demander comment la bannière pouvait tenir aussi bien. Le brun s'était retourné et il regardait maintenant son frère, l'air de lui dire de s'en aller. Un cri retentit alors dans le jardin et, d'un même mouvement, les deux frères sortirent leur baguette. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Victoire et Teddy étaient là, et ce dernier avait jeté une énorme boule de neige à la tête de Lily.

Suis-moi, Al. On va lui faire une petite farce.

Jay, on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école !

Le plus grand attrapa l'autre par le bras et le dirigea vers le bureau du père.

On n'a pas le droit de rentrer ici, chuchota Albus d'un air effrayé.

Sans bruit, James poussa la porte. Le bureau était une petite pièce aux murs gris, assez sombre. Leur père leur avait interdit d'y aller, mais James avait hérité de lui un certain mépris pour le règlement, quel qu'il soit. Il ouvrit le 1er tiroir et attrapa une des baguettes d'entraînement d'Harry. Il rejoignit son frère dans le couloir et ensemble, ils sortirent dans le jardin. Le roux murmura, en pointant Teddy :

Levicorpus

Le jeune homme se retrouva dans les airs, pendu par un pied, sa baguette tombée à terre. Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire en le montrant du doigt tandis que Victoire désarmait son jeune cousin. Le jeune Lupin s'écrasa par terre et récupéra sa baguette d'un mouvement vif. N'ayant plus en main son arme, James , secondé par Albus, se jeta sur son ̎ grand frère ̎. Ils roulèrent dans la neige, manquant de s'écorcher dans les rosiers. Teddy se débarrassa des deux Potter en prenant l'apparence du professeur Mc Gonagall. Victoire poussa un cri aigu. Les deux enfants, surpris, lâchèrent leur compagnon de jeu, persuadés qu'ils avaient affaire à la directrice de Poudlard. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, le visage rouge de confusion, et se répandirent en excuses. Le fils de Tonks reprit son apparence dans un grand éclat de rire et tenta de se relever. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux plus jeunes, qui étaient restés à l'écart de la bagarre, avaient été plus vifs que leurs aînés et avaient compris, après un instant de surprise, que Teddy leur avait joué un tour. Ils prirent chacun une jambe du jeune homme et tirèrent un grand coup de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve la tête dans la neige. Le jeune Lupin se releva en crachotant puis, aidé de Victoire, commença à bombarder ses cadets de neige.

Après une grande bataille et une grande crise de fou rire, ils rentrèrent se réchauffer dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, James courut dans le bureau de son père pour y remettre la baguette d'entraînement, avec la ferme intention de renouveler cet emprunt. Il posa soigneusement la baguette d'if dans sa boîte, puis sortit de la pièce à pas de loup. Il dévala les escaliers, une idée nouvelle en tête.

Vous ne voulez pas aller quelque part ?

Victoire et Teddy déclinèrent poliment l'invitation, tandis qu'Albus lui répondait d'un air ennuyé:

Mmm, le truc c'est que j'ai pas fini mon devoir de métamorphose...

Bah, tu t'en fous, les devoirs tu les feras en rentrant. Puis les parents sont pas là, on pourrait aller quelque part où on a pas le droit d'aller, genre le Chemin de Traverse...s'écria Jimmy les yeux brillants d'excitation. Allez, viens !

Le Chemin de Traverse ? Mais...C'est à Londres ça, c'est loin...

Et le Magicobus, crétin ! Ça existe !

Mouais...j'suis pas sûr que...

C'est bientôt Noël, en plus, il faut acheter les cadeaux !

Ouais, O.K., accepta Albus avec réticence.

En plus il me faut le nouveau kit d'entretien pour balai, s'exclama James, de plus en plus enthousiaste. Ted, on compte sur ta discrétion ! dit-il avant de disparaître.

Teddy lança un regard réprobateur au petit brun qui se justifia d'un sourire

angélique. La désapprobation du plus grand mua en complicité

Vous voulez que je vous prenne quelque chose, au passage ?

Des bonbons ! crièrent Lily et Hugo, plein de bonbons !

Je ne dirai pas non à une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Ca fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas bu, répondit Ted.

Amusez-vous bien, les garçons ! cria Victoire.

Depêche, Al, il arrive ! s'écria Jay par la fenêtre.

Albus sortit en courant, attrapant au passage sa bourse, posée sur une étagère. Tous les trois le suivirent du regard, puis Hugo sortit un jeu de cartes explosives de sa poche, et les distribua en quatre tas égaux sur la table du salon. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent une partie animée. Lily donna un coup de coude à son ami puis lui montra discrètement les chocolats qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Le petit garçon retint le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres avec difficulté. Sa cousine prit alors la parole d'un air innocent :

Teddy, ça te dit un chocolat ?

Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

Allez, un petit, regarde, il est minuscule !

Bon d'accord, répondit -il pour lui faire plaisir.

Il prit la praline des mains de sa soeur adoptive et l'avala. Les deux petits se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire. Le jeune Lupin les regardait avec étonnement quand il sentit quelques tiraillements sur sa langue : bientôt celle-ci n'eut plus assez de place dans la bouche de l'infortuné garçon qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Après quelques instants à regarder la langue de son ami pousser, Victoire se ressaisit et annula le sort sous l'oeil hilare des deux enfants.

Remis de leur surprise, les deux grands se mirent à rire avec eux, et leur demandèrent où ils s'étaient procurés de ces pralines. Hugo lui répondit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis Lily proposa :

Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une partie de cache-cache ?

C'est toi qui compte alors ! répondit Victoire

La petite fille posa ses mains sur ses yeux, puis commença à compter jusqu'à cinquante. Après avoir terminé, elle se mit à la recherche des trois autres. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver son cousin, caché dans un des placards de la cuisine. Elle monta seule au grenier mais, n'y trouvant personne, elle soupira d'un air énervé :

Oh ! Où est-il caché ? Et où est-elle l'autre ?

Une lumière aveuglante éblouit Lily, qui trébucha et dégringola dans les escaliers. Hugo la regarda d'un air étonné. Victoire accourut, et prit la petite, qui pleurait, dans ses bras. Teddy, qui la suivait de près, lui demanda la cause de tout ce bruit. Lily baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles puis se ressaisit. Elle se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte chaleureuse de Victoire et monta sans un mot au grenier. Plus de lumière. Mais, sur le plancher se trouvait un vieil album, jauni par le temps. Elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et regarda la première photo. Les autres, étonnés par son silence inhabituel, la rejoignirent peu de temps après. La première photo portait la légende suivante :

_« James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, les quatre Maraudeurs, après leur examen de BUSE »_

Teddy regarda fixement son père, qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il effaça d'un geste négligent de la main. En bas, ils entendirent Ginny les appeler, la voix chargée d'inquiétude. Puis elle ressortit dans le jardin. Lily dévala alors les escaliers en criant.


	3. La rencontre

**Chapitre 3 : La rencontre**

Albus rejoignit son frère, qui montait déjà dans un grand bus violet à double impériale. Le plus jeune grimpa dans le bus, à la suite de son frère.

Un contrôleur habillé en violet les accueillit :

Bonjour et bienvenue dans le Magicobus, le transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en détresse ! Où désirez-vous aller ?

A Londres, au chemin de Traverse, s'il vous plaît, répondit James d'une voix assurée. Deux places.

Vingt-quatre Mornilles, s'il vous plaît.

Voilà, dit le jeune sorcier en tendant la monnaie.

Bon voyage !

James alla s'installer sur l'une des chaises en cuivre qu'il y avait et Albus s'apprêtait à le suivre quand le contrôleur poussa un grand cri. Albus se retourna en sursaut et regarda autour de lui pour se protéger en cas d'éventuel danger tandis que James se levait d'un bond.

Le contrôleur les regardait d'un air surexcité et il s'exclama d'une voix vibrante :

« - Albus Potter ! Oh, vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père ! Et vous, continua t-il en regardant James, vous devez être son grand frère, James Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ressemblez à Ronald Weasley ! »

Albus et James se regardèrent d'un air fatigué et soupirèrent en même temps. Cette célébrité était quelque peu agaçante. Au début ils étaient étonnés d'être reconnus ou dévisagés dans la rue, mais à la longue ils s'y étaient habitués et ne cherchaient même plus à savoir qui était qui.

« - Oui, monsieur, répondirent-ils poliment »

Et ils tournèrent les talons.

Durant tout le voyage, qui fut rapide er agréable, on fut à leurs petits soins. Le Magicobus s'arrêta à grand bruit devant le Chaudron Baveur. Les deux garçons sortirent tant bien que mal en slalomant entre les chaises. En entrant dans le bar, ils furent accueillis par le vieux Tom qui leur dit d'une voix chevrotante :

« - Bonjour les enfants, vous voulez boire un jus, une tasse de chocolat ?

Non merci Tom, répondit Albus, mais nous comptons sur votre discrétion tandis qu'à notre petite escapade. Nous ne sommes pas censés être ici. »

Tom, qui était d'une extrême loyauté envers les Potter et les Weasley, acquiesça.

« - Nous voudrions aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'il vous plaît.

Tom les conduisit dans la cour, derrière le pub. James tapota la troisième brique en partant de la gauche et attendit l'ouverture de la porte magique. Celle-ci découvrit un long chemin pavé bordé d'étalages et de magasins. Les deux frères s'engagèrent dans la rue en regardant tous les stands, un à un. Albus s'arrêta pour acheter des bonbons à sa soeur et de la Bièraubeurre pour Teddy puis s'éloigna de l'étal rempli de friandises de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes.

« - Jimmy, cria t-il, on devrait se séparer pour ne pas trop tarder. On se retrouve chez Mme Guipure. C'est à peu près à mi-chemin des deux magasins.

Ouais, marmonna James d'un air distrait, à plus.

Il regardait déjà ailleurs quand son petit frère lui adressa un signe de la main. Son regard était focalisé sur les balais de course. Après avoir contemplé chaque modèle avec attention, il rentra dans le magasin pour faire ses achats. Le soleil était au zénith quand il se rendit compte de l'heure et partit au pas de course vers la boutique de Mme Guipure. Le garçon regarda dans la foule à la recherche du regard vert étonnant d'Albus. Quand enfin, il repéra des yeux émeraude en amande, il courut vers son propriétaire. Il s'excusa tout essoufflé :

« - Désolé Al, je suis en retard. J'étais tellement accaparé par ces balais de course que je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. »

Le jeune garçon le regardait avec des yeux ronds, l'air de ne rien comprendre. James le remarqua et dit d'un air inquiet :

« - Al, ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

- Qui est Al ? Demanda le garçon d'un air curieux. »

James regarda le petit avec inquiétude mais ne repéra rien d'anormal : mêmes yeux, même nez, même bouche, aucune trace de blessure.

« -Qui est Al ? Répéta le garçon. Ah, c'est peut-être cet Albus Potter dont on me parle depuis tout à l'heure.

- Arrête ça, Al, c'est pas drôle.

- Depuis un petit moment, les gens viennent vers moi en m'appelant Albus Potter. Très agaçant.

-Tout de suite,menaça Jim, arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite.

-Mais je ne joue pas, s'énerva le petit garçon. Je m'appelle Thomas Nevers »

C'est alors qu'une femme arriva vers ledit Thomas. Elle était moyennement grande, mince, une crinière de cheveux auburn et de beaux yeux verts.

« Elle ressemble incroyablement à papa », pensa James de plus en plus surpris.

« -Alors Thomas, qui est ce jeune garçon ? Tu ne me le présentes pas ? Demanda la mère de Thomas d'une voix chantante.

- James ! James ! Jimmy ! retentit alors une voix »

James se retourna et vit son frère qui arrivait vers lui, les bras chargés de paquets. Il arrivait à côté de lui quand il s'arrêta net. Il regarda devant lui d'un air abasourdi, l'étonnement peignant son visage.

En face de lui se trouvait un garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il fut encore plus ébahi quand il vit la femme qui se tenait à coté de son sosie. Celle-ci le regardait avec un étonnement mêlé d'intérêt.

« - James, qui est-ce, demanda Albus d'une petite voix.

- Un certain Thomas Nevers, sûrement français, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Thomas

- En effet. C'est donc lui Albus...Enchanté, s'écria t-il d'une voix amicale en tendant la main aux deux frères. »

Ceux-ci la prirent avec énergie, contents de leur découverte.

« -Albus,mon garçon, dit alors la mère, tu ressembles vraiment à mon Tommy. Je suppose que toi et ton frère êtes les vrais Potter. Enchantée. Je suis Lucie Nevers, la mère de Tom. Souvent on m'a dit que je ressemblais à Harry Potter, votre père, quand j'habitais en France. Nous venons d'arriver à Londres pour que Thomas puisse entrer en 1ère année à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine.

« - Oh ! Nous nous reverrons l'année prochaine alors, dit Albus à Thomas en souriant.

J'imagine que oui, effectivement, sourit Tom

- Euh, Al ?

- Oui ?

- Il est un peu midi, faudrait qu'on se dépêche de rentrer à la maison non ?

- Oups ! Vite, il faut y aller ! Au revoir Thomas, au revoir Mme Nevers !

- Attendez, cria Lucie Nevers, tandis qu'ils partaient en courant. Attendez, je vous ramène chez vous en transplanant si vous voulez, ça ira beaucoup plus vite !

- Euh... »hésita James, qui était tenté mais se demandait si c'était raisonnable de se remettre entre les mains d'une inconnue. Mais étrangement, sûrement car ils voyaient à travers elle leur père, les deux jeunes garçons faisaient confiance à cette femme. Ils se concertèrent du regard et après cet échange silencieux, James consentit. Tenant Albus d'une main, James de l'autre, Thomas accroché à la main d'Albus, Lucie transplana.

Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où Harry et Ginny rentraient. Ces derniers les cherchaient depuis vingt bonnes minutes, Lily et Hugo étant également introuvables. Sans un mot, Ginny se précipita vers Albus et, sans hésiter, le serra dans ses bras puis ébouriffa les cheveux de James. Harry, lui, regardait fixement la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. La ressemblance entre eux était troublante. Le père se reprit et, sans un mot, se dirigea à grands pas vers James, à qui il asséna une grande claque, et fit de même avec Albus. Lucie Nevers se rua vers lui et se mit à crier :

« - Mais vous êtes fou ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de frapper vos enfants comme ça !

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus puissants ! Et ils sont sous les ordres de Lucius Malefoy. La première personne à qui il veut faire du mal, c'est moi. Et il sait que mes enfants sont la chose à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde. Si James, Albus et Lily n'ont pas le droit de quitter la maison, c'est parce que j'ai peur pour eux ! D'ailleurs, ajouta t-il en regardant James, cette femme aurait pu faire partie des Mangemorts. Je sais que vous êtes assez insouciants comme garçons, mais essayez d'obéir à vos parents de temps en temps. »

Il se dirigea vers ses deux fils et entoura leurs épaules de ses bras.

« - Excusez-moi de vous avoir crié dessus, mais j'étais vraiment très inquiet.

- Excuse-nous de t'avoir désobéi, p'pa. »

Le père sourit aux deux garçons sous l'oeil attendri des deux femmes, et celui, perplexe, de Thomas. Harry se tourna finalement vers Lucie Nevers, et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Lucie Nevers, enchantée

- Et j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Voici ma femme, Ginny Weasley. Et mes deux fils, avec qui j'imagine que vous avez déjà fait connaissance.

- Thomas, mon fils.

- C'est incroyable à quel point il ressemble à Al. Mettez vous à côté, pour voir.

Les deux garçons se mirent côte à côte et les autres restèrent muets devant ce phénomène. C'est alors que Lily arriva en courant, un album à la main.

« - Papa, maman, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »


	4. Nous étions deux

**Chapitre 4 : Nous étions deux**

C'est alors que Lily arriva en courant, un album à la main.

« - Papa, maman, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Son père se retourna à temps pour réceptionner sa fille dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea rapidement et tendit l'album à Harry en disant

« - On a trouvé ça au grenier. Il y a des photos de tes parents et du papa de Teddy. »

Harry ouvrit le livre avec précaution, les mains tremblantes. La voix enfantine de Lily brisa le silence :

« - C'est qui, celle-là ?

- Lily, on ne t'a jamais appris à parler correctement ? reprocha Ginny.

- Papa, c'est qui ?

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, perdu dans la contemplation des photos. Une à une, il les regardait, découvrant petit à petit la vie de ses parents avant sa naissance. Il faillit lâcher le livre lorsqu'il vit l'une des photos. L'air heureux, James et Lily (1) étaient assis dans leur salon, ayant chacun un bébé posé sur les genoux.

: Les parents d'Harry, pas ses enfants

Une phrase à l'encre violette légendait cette image :

« James et Lily Potter avec leurs jumeaux : Lucy sur les genoux de son père, Harry sur ceux de sa mère. »

Les deux enfants se ressemblaient en tout point, mis à part la couleur des cheveux ( auburn pour la fille, noirs pour le garçon ), et la féminité du visage de l'un.

Le regard de l'Auror se posa sur le visage de Lucie Webster puis sur ses cheveux. Auburns.

« -Ce sont des photos de mes parents et de leurs amis lors de leurs études à Poudlard, et un peu après », déclara t-il d'un air nonchalant, puis à l'adresse de Lucie :

« -Vous avez étudié à Beauxbâtons, non ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs je me sentais vraiment chez moi là-bas.

- Pourquoi donc ? Vous n'étiez pas heureuse de retrouver vos parents ?

- Oh ! Mais je n'ai pas de parents ! Je vivais à l'orphelinat. »

Harry dut s'appuyer sur l' épaule de Ginny pour ne pas tomber, et il se justifia d'une voix blanche :

« -Je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien, allons nous asseoir dans le salon. Tenez, madame, regardez cette photo, ajouta t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table du salon tandis que Ginny allait préparer le thé. Mme Webster, assise à côté de son fils, contempla les photos jusqu'à arriver à celle qui avait tant marqué Harry. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, leva la tête interrogea du regard son hôte qui hocha la tête, très pâle. Elle ferma les yeux et serra très fort la main de Thomas. Ginny arriva avec la théière puis s'immobilisa, trouvant le silence plus qu'anormal.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » demanda t-elle en voyant les larmes naissant aux coins des yeux de la femme.

Son époux lui montra du doigt l'album posé devant leur invitée. Ginny s'en empara puis le laissa tomber presque aussitôt, sur la table. Le bruit provoqué par la chute du livre fit sortir les autres de leur torpeur. James jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo, et comprit instantanément la raison de la pâleur des visages des adultes. L'arrivée de Ron et Hermione accompagnés de leur fille permit à Harry de reprendre ses esprits :

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! cria Ron, on est là !!!

- Comme s'ils avaient pas remarqué, Ronald », fit remarquer Hermione d'un air sarcastique.

Ron, qui cherchait son fils des yeux, vit Thomas qu'il prit naturellement pour Albus, lequel s'était absenté. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Tom quand apparut Albus. Il regarda les deux garçons, l'air perdu.

« - Euuuuh, je crois que j'ai un peu bu avant de partir... », marmonna t-il.

Albus fit un clin d'oeil à Thomas qui sourit à son oncle et sa tante ( Harry et Ginny ) d'un air entendu et s'exclama :

« -Bonjour tonton ! Voici mon ami Thomas Webster. Il est français. » Tom avait réussi à dissimuler son pourtant fort accent français, et Ron et Hermione n'y avaient vu que du feu. Hermione remarqua soudain la présence d'une inconnue assise à la table. Elle interrogea son ami du regard et nota sa pâleur inhabituelle.

« - Voilà Lucy Potter Webster, la mère de Thomas.

- Potter ?! s'exclamèrent les époux Weasley en choeur.

- Mmh, oui, Potter, c'est ma soeur. Ma soeur jumelle.

- Quoi ?! Je suis vraiment très heureuse ! Enchantée. Je suis Hermione Granger Weasley. Voici Ron, ma fille Rose et mon fils Hugo. » dit-elle en désignant tour à tour les membres de sa famille. Harry, pourquoi ne nous a tu pas parlé d'elle plus tôt ?

- Parce qu'à ton avis, je le savais déjà avant ? répondit-il avec humeur.

Lorsqu'Harry était de mauvaise humeur, il pouvait se montrer très désagréable. Mais Harry ne se souciait plus de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bien qu'ils soient morts, il était furieux contre ses parents. Pourquoi avaient-ils abandonné sa soeur ? Il songea tous les moments qu'ils auraient pu passer ensemble, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa rage.

Les Weasley s'installèrent à la table et Ginny amena les plats qu'elle avait pris soin de préparer la veille au soir. La conversation allait bon train, mais Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Les autres parlaient des cours et des profs, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour plaire à James. Ron demanda à celui qu'il pensait être Albus :

« - Et Neville, comment il va ? Il est toujours aussi empoté ? »

Thomas, car c'était lui, pouffa, avant de lui répondre :

« -En fait, j'suis Thomas...Albus, il est en face de vous... »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver ce à quoi cela lui faisait penser. Ce fut finalement Ginny qui trouva.

« - Ils me font penser à Fred et George, quand ils avient cette salle manie de faire croire à maman que l'un était l'autre ! » s'exclama Ginny d'un air amusé. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Lucy, qu'elle avait décidé de tutoyer.

« - Raconte-nous un peu ton enfance, Lucy.

- J'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat de Paris. J'y étais bien traitée mais je ne m'y sentais pas très bien. Aussi, j'ai été très heureuse et soulagée d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière et que j'allais vivre à Beauxbâtons. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai tout de suite excellé en potions, mais j'étais médiocre en botanique. J'ai rencontré mon mari à Londres, et il m'a suivie en France où nous nous sommes mariés. Nous y avons vécu quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'Edmund soit muté à Londres. Il travaille à Gringotts.

- Il connaît peut-être un William Weasley ? C'est mon frère, lança Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, je lui demanderais. »

Ginny proposa de passer au salon pour boire le café et les enfants montèrent dans les chambres, Teddy et Victoire étant considérés comme des buveurs de café.

Tout en parlant de la prochaine scolarité de Thomas, et en ruminant des idées noires pour Harry, ils burent leur café. Puis Lucy rappela son fils :

« - Il est l'heure de partir, Tom ! »

Le garçon descendit, accompagné de ses cousins.

Au moment de passer la porte, Ginny, qui s'était auparavant concertée avec Harry, leur demanda :

« - Vous faites quelque chose pour Noël ?

- Non, avec le déménagement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de prévoir.

- Venez chez nous ! Tu pourras nous présenter ton mari. Les enfants hurlèrent leur joie, car ils avaient accepté très rapidement le petit Thomas. Lucy fit quelques pas, prit la mian de son fils et ils disparurent.


	5. Noel

« - Harry, je peux te demander un service ?

- On va dire que ça dépend lequel… »

Ginny soupira. Son mari avait quelquefois des comportements dignes d'un adolescent.

« - J'aimerais que tu oublies tes parents juste le temps de fêter Noël… »

Son époux la regarda et réfléchit longuement, avant de répondre enfin :

« - Mouais, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Il l'embrassa doucement et lui sourit. Depuis quelque temps, il était inattentif, et oubliait même parfois de se lever, ce qui était quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel chez lui…Voire d'inquiétant. Mais Ginny savait que la demande qu'elle venait de lui formuler ne serait pas tenue. Depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de sa sœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de marmonner à longueur de journée des phrases du genre « Pourquoi l'ont-ils abandonnée ? » ou « S'ils l'avaient gardée, est-ce qu'elle serait morte ? ».

Ginny ne put pas y réfléchir longuement, car on venait de sonner à la porte. Bill et sa famille étaient déjà là, ce devaient être les Webster ou bien Ron et Hermione.

Elle descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte, avant de sourire à ses invités. Elle les fit entrer et détailla l'homme, qui devait sûrement être Edmund, le mari de Lucy. Il était grand, avec des cheveux blonds du genre surfeur californien. Et le corps qui allait avec. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser « Exactement le même que ceux qu'on trouve dans les magazines moldus. », puis elle se reprit. Elle ne devait pas considérer ses invités comme ça. C'était vraiment très impoli.

« - Edmund, mon mari, s'exclama Lucy.

- Enchantée. Ginny lui serra la main. Je vais chercher mon mari. Thomas, les enfants sont dans leurs chambres. »

Elle les accompagna au salon et leur présenta Bill et Fleur.

« - Harry ! Les Webster sont arrivés ! »

Des pas se firent entendre et Harry apparut au salon. « Il est plus beau que ce Webster. »pensa Ginny avec dédain. Son époux serra la main d'Edmund et serra sa sœur dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle elle répondit chaleureusement.

« - Edmund, Harry, mon frère. Harry, Edmund, mon mari.

- Enchanté.

- Et moi de même.

- Lucy m'a dit que vous étiez Auror, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon tout en discutant. Les deux femmes se consultèrent et décidèrent d'aller dans le jardin. Elles sortirent toutes les deux et, au même moment, un grand bus violet brisa le silence si beau de la veille de Noël. Ron et Hermione descendirent avec leurs deux enfants, qui ne prirent même pas la peine de dire bonjour avant de courir à l'intérieur. Les deux époux saluèrent les deux femmes et Ron rejoignit leurs maris au salon. Les trois jeunes femmes écoutèrent le silence, ne sachant pas que dire, puis pensèrent que finalement, elles pouvaient aussi bien se taire. Imitée par les deux autres, Hermione ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa envahir par le froid, si agréable et vivifiant. Une voix de jeune fille brisa le silence :

« - Mme Potter, est-ce que James est là, par hasard ? »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux devant la vision d'une jeune fille de 13 ans à quelques mètres d'elle.

« - Demande à mon mari. Il est à l'intérieur, il te montrera la chambre de Jay. »

- Tu la connais, Gin' ?, demanda Hermione en riant.

- Non, mais j'espère pour James que ce n'est pas lui qui lui a donné notre adresse. »

Elle provoqua les rires de Lucy et Hermione avant de rire à son tour.

« - On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ? proposa la sœur d'Harry.

Elles rentrèrent toutes trois dans la maison et Ginny appela :

« - Jay ! Viens là s'il te plaît ! »

James descendit, suivi par la jeune fille, apparemment gênée de se trouver là. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos.

« - Est-ce que ton amie reste pour manger ?

- Oui, et d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je ne te l'ai pas présentée. Maman, voici Emily, une amie.

- Enchantée Emily. James, tu n'es pas avec Dominic ? Il est à quelle maison, d'ailleurs, lui ?

- À Gryffondor aussi. Par contre, Louis est à Serdaigle. Et pour répondre à ta question, il est dans ma chambre. Et si tu permets, nous allons aller le rejoindre.

- Amenez-moi tous les autres, j'aimerais leur présenter les Webster. Et tu ne voudrais pas aller chercher George chez lui ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais nous allons bientôt manger. »

James entraîna son amie dans les escaliers et les neuf enfants revinrent. Le roux se dirigeait vers la porte quand la sonnerie retentit. Il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Roxane. La jeune fille était en deuxième année à Serdaigle et semblait avoir un certain effet sur Albus. Derrière elle suivait Fred, son frère. Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Roxane avait un visage fin et sérieux, elle était métisse et avait d'immensément longs cheveux noirs, le portrait craché de sa mère. Fred était, au contraire roux aux yeux verts, comme son père. Il était aussi à Serdaigle mais en quatrième année. Leurs parents suivaient, et Ginny les fit entrer, laissant James aller rejoindre Victoire et Teddy, qui venaient également d'arriver. Elle conduisit les adultes au salon, et leur proposa un apéritif. Puis elle s'adressa à tous ses frères et sœurs :

« - Je vous présente Lucy Potter Webster, la sœur d'Harry. »

George se précipita pour lui serrer la main, à elle ainsi qu'à son mari.

« - George Weasley, le beau-frère d'Harry.

- Weasley ? ne seriez-vous pas un des Sorciers Facétieux ?

- Lui-même.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Ils firent le tour de la famille Weasley, chacun se présentant aux Webster. Puis Ginny déclara qu'il était temps de manger.

« - Harry, tu veux bien m'aider ?

- _Sonorus ! _À TABLE !!

Les adultes présents sourirent en entendant les protestations des enfants.

« - Papa, je t'ai déjà demandé 100 fois d'éviter ce genre de trucs !

- D'solé, James. J'avais oublié. Il va falloir t'y habituer. Je vieillis, tu sais »fit-il d'un ton dramatique.

James apparut, l'air furieux, et jeta un regard noir à son père. Les deux n'avaient pas l'air en très bons termes.

« - Jay, est-ce que tu pourrais nous présenter ton amie ? Tu sais, c'est ce qu'on fait en général.

- Voilà Emily, une amie.

- Elle est à Gryffondor, j'espère ? »

James sourit :

« - Oui, p'pa. Mais tu sais, c'est du racisme, ça.

- J'y peux rien, quand on se rend compte que tous les Aurors étaient à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle et que tous les Mangemorts étaient à Serpentard, on se pose des questions…

- Y a qu'à voir cette sale tronche de Rookwood pour être sûr qu'il sera Mangemort celui-là.

- Son père et sa mère sont à Azkaban, grâce à moi d'ailleurs.

- J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il me déteste ?

- Jolie déduction, Sherlock.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils s'étaient installés à table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de choses et d'autres. James avait repris la discussion avec son père, et ils parlaient maintenant des Malefoy. Les injures qu'ils prononçaient étaient tellement horribles que les autres s'arrêtèrent de parles, et Hermione les interrompit :

« - Harry, ne t'acharnes pas sur Malefoy, d'ailleurs on se demande pourquoi tu lui as sauvé la vie il y a dix-neuf ans.

- Quoi ? Tu as sauvé la vie de Malefoy ?! »

James avait à moitié crié, et il regardait son père avec horreur.

« - Hey, calme-toi, Jay, t'aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

- Malefoy est un Mangemort, p'pa !

- Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que… » Il hésitait. « Il y a quelque chose que nous aurions peut-être du vous dire. » À présent, tout le monde les écoutait. « Lorsque nous étions en sixième année, Ron, Hermione et moi, Malefoy était sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci lui avait donné pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Mais Dumbledore avait déjà tout prévu. Et il avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer à la place de Malefoy. Et quand j'ai vu Drago, sur la tour d'astronomie, j'ai senti qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier.

- Je croyais que Dumbledore était mort de mort naturelle !

- C'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Rogue ne l'avait pas tué. »

Un silence pesant s'installa au-dessus d'eux (NdA : putain mais ça veut rien dire ! Un silence qui s'_installe ?_ ), rompu peu après par les rires de Lily et d'Hugo, qui tentaient de les cacher, en vain.

« - Heu, est-ce que l'un de vous d'eux pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Qu'on puisse rire avec vous, au moins. » demanda Albus.

« - Regardez bien Thomas…3…2…1…BAM !!! »

Tom, qui s'était transformé en un énorme canari jaune, couinait en sautant sur lui-même.

« - Lily, je t'avais dit de ne pas les utiliser avant Noël ! protesta Georges.

- Désolé tonton, j'ai pas pu résister… »

La petite prit un air innocent et Tom redevint normal, sous les rires des adultes, et ceux, plus bruyants, des enfants. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, puis vint l'heure pour les Webster de partir.

« - Revenez nous voir de temps en temps, quand même !

- Nous n'y manquerons pas. »

Ils embrassèrent les autres et partirent.

« - Harry ? »

Sachant ce que Ginny allait lui demander, Harry lui sourit et aquiesca.

« - C'est parti pour la répartition infernale ! Alors, Bill et Fleur, vous prenez notre chambre, on dormira au salon ; Ron et Hermione à la chambre d'amis ; Emily, Roxane et Rose dans la chambre de Lily ; Fred et Dominic avec James ; Victoire et Teddy dans le bureau. Fini ! »

Bill poussa un sifflement d'admiration, et s'exclama :

« - C'est une question d'habitude ou c'est toi qui as un don, Harry ?

- Je suppose que c'est un peu des deux, mais disons surtout que ça fait plusieurs années que Ginny me laisse très gentiment l'honneur de le faire…

- Allez au lit les enfants ! » ordonna la rousse.

- Et pourquoi seulement les enfants ?

- Eh bien, après tout, si tu veux ouvrir tes cadeaux en dernier demain, c'est toi qui vois… Mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu aimerais beaucoup être premier. J'imagine que j'ai dû me tromper, encore une fois. »

James jura. Son père avait toujours eu le dernier mot. Finalement, après avoir marchandé sans succès, les enfants montèrent se coucher. Les adultes les suivirent seulement une demi-heure après.

Le lendemain matin, James pensa se lever le premier. Il avait tout prévu, et surtout un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit, de telle sorte qu'il soit le seul à entendre son réveil. Il avait traversé sa chambre à pas de loup, pestant silencieusement sur le fait que son lit était le meuble le plus éloigné de la porte. Et il était arrivé devant le sapin, ne comptant pas y trouver Teddy, l'heure étant plus que matinale.

« - Je savais que tu voulais te lever en premier, mais de là à être au salon à 6h00 du matin, t'exagères un peu non, Jay ?

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, mais je doute que tu me répondes, je me trompe ?

- Tu as un don pour changer de sujet,… j'imagine que ça vient de ta mère. Ton père répond toujours directement aux questions qu'on lui pose, _lui_.

- Tu ne t'en sors pas mal non plus dans cette discipline, ricana James. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Je m'ennuyais. C'est une réponse claire et simple. Tu veux autre chose ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Victoire apprécierait ce que tu dis, étant donné que tu as passé la nuit avec elle ! »

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise de son interlocuteur, et replongea dans ses pensées. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua que James était quasiment endormi, chose assez étonnante vu qu'il était debout. Teddy esquissa un sourire mesquin et s'approcha du roux, qui somnolait toujours. Dans un murmure, il souffla :

« - Bonjour professeur McGonagall !

- Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Teddy !!!

- Comment as-tu pu croire que McGonagall était là ? Non mais franchement Jamsie !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, _Teddynouchet._

_- _C'est bon, t'as gagné », marmonna l'adolescent.

James s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de son ami et se mit à rêver. Il s'endormit ensuite sans s'en rendre compte, sous l'œil goguenard de l'autre garçon. Peu après, les autres membres de la famille se joignirent à eux, et Amy réveilla James en riant. Ils commencèrent à ouvrir les cadeaux, s'extasiant bruyamment sur les différents objets. De nombreuses farces et attrapes et autres objets, notamment des Bombabouse, des yo-yos hurleurs, des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. James hurla de joie à la vue du dernier cadeau. Un balai de course dernière collection !

« - Woah ! Le nouveau _Tonnerre 2300 ! _Il est magnifique ! Merci papa !

- L'attrapeur de Gryffondor se doit d'être digne de son père fiston.

- Je rêve où tu es en train de me demander d'être digne du meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu !

- En fait, je crois que ton père est en train de te demander de gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année ! » s'esclaffa Ron.

Louis lança :

« - Cette année, c'est nous qui allons gagner ! Allez Serdaigle !

- Attention, ça commence, murmura Harry.

- Gryffondor !

- Serdaigle !

- Gryffondor !

- SERDAIGLE !

- GRYFFONDOR !

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Fred et Roxane avaient rejoint Louis, et les autres enfants scolarisées à Poudlard criaient avec James.

- Ça va pas la tête !

- D'solé p'pa, murmura James.

- Si vous voulez vous battre, je m'en fous mais faites le ailleurs.

- Harry ! reprocha Ginny

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ? Il faut les laisser se défouler, ils seront bien plus faciles à coucher ce soir ! Allez, dehors ! Et je vous ordonne de crier Gryffondor !

- Harry !

Il prit un air innocent.

- Quoi ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter autant de critiques de ma femme adorée ?

Les autres rirent. Fleur s'exclama :

- Venez, nous allons les attaquer !

- Préparez les boules de neige !

Ils sortirent discrètement et préparèrent leurs boules, hors de vue des enfants.

- Attention…C'est parti !

Ils sortirent de leur cachette en hurlant, et catapultèrent leurs boules. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que les jeunes riposteraient ! James dirigeait son équipe vaillamment et les grands ne tardèrent pas à s'avouer vaincus. Ils rentrèrent en souriant dans la maison pour se réchauffer.


	6. A l'orphelinat

Les vacances se finirent bien trop tôt au goût des enfants, laissant un peu de répit aux parents. Lucy vint voir Harry et Giny un week-end alors qu'ils prenaient le café dans leur véranda. Elle se joignit à eux et leur exposa la cause de sa visite.

─Harry, j'ai longtemps réfléchis à la raison de cet abandon et j'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus. Je me demandais si je ne devrais pas retourner à mon orphelinat pour chercher des pistes...Ginny, est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ton mari pour qu'il m'accompagne?

─Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit gentiment Ginny, de toute façon il se torture l'esprit depuis des semaines et des semaines à propos de ça et il n'est plus du tout attentioné avec moi comme avant...Je te le prête volontiers!

─Ahem! Je pense que j'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, dit Harry un peu froissé par les dernières paroles de son épouse.

─Et qu'est-ce que tu en dis alors? demanda Lucy un tantinet inquiète par la réponse qui allait suivre.

─Je crois que je suis d'accord...

Ginny haussa le sourcil.

─Pourrais-tu me dire à quoi ça sert que tu interviennes si tu es d'accord avec ce que j'ai dit?

─Chacun sa dignité, répondit Harry avec importance, je ne pouvais pas te laisser répondre à ma place..

Ginny soupira d'un air exaspéré à l'entente de ces mots, puis dit d'un ton acide:

─On croirait entendre Perce parler.

Harry la regarda de travers, se sentant un peu vexé d'être comparé au troisième fils Weasley.

Lucy, qui les regardait d'un air amusé, leur rapella sa présence d'un raclement de gorge particulièrement bruyant.

─Quelle délicatesse pour nous rappeller qu tu es là soeurette, se moqua Harry.

La 'soeurette' en question tira la langue à son frère comme l'aurait fait une fillette de 6 ans.

─Bon sérieusement, reprit Harry, on y va quand ?

─J'allais te proposer maintenant. En transplanant, on pourra rentrer dans de brefs délais.

─Mmm...Oui d'accord.

Sans attendre plus, Lucy prit la main de son jumeau et transplana. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une élégante bâtisse aux briques rouges. Un portail de fer forgé les séparait de l'allée qui menait à l'entrée de l'orphelinat.

Lucy appuya sur l'interphone et le portail s'ouvrit. L'allée était calme et agréable, bordée de petits buissons. Sur la pelouse à côté, des petits enfants criaient et piallaient en jouant.

Les deux jumeaux montèrent les marches de l'escalier et se trouvèrent devant une grande porte de bois ouvragé. Harry siffla :

─Pfiuu! Mais c'est que c'est riche ici! Je suis rassuré, ils ne t'ont pas mise dans un espèce d'orphelinat gris sans fenêtres et tout...

Lucy fut touchée. Malgré le ton de plaisanterie qu'employait son frère, elle comprit qu'il s'était réellement inquiété pour elle. Elle se ressaisit et toqua à la porte. Une jeune femme à l'air jovial vint leur ouvrir.

─Bonjour Monsieur, bonjour Madame, dit elle en faisant une petite révérence, que puis-je faire pour vous?

─J'ai été pensionnaire ici et je viens faire des recherches sur mes parents.

─Oh! Je suppose que vous voulez voir la directrice?

─Oui Mademoiselle.

─Bien, suivez-moi.

La jeune femme les guida à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. Des enfants les épiaient, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Harry les regarda avec pitié. Il ne vit pas que Lucy s'était arrêtée et la heurta de plein fouet.

─Harry! Regarde où tu mets les pieds s'il te plaît!

─Ouais désolé...Au fait, il faudrait que je lance un sort de Traduction, je pigais rien à ce que tu disais à la dame.. Je peux?

─Vas-y mais fais attention à ce que les petits ne voient pas.

Il incanta le plus discrètement possible puis attendit avec sa soeur qu'on les fasse entrer. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent.

Une femme aux cheveux gris, habillée dans un impeccable tailleur, vint à leur rencontre. Elle fronça les sourcils comme pour se rappeller de quelque chose puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

─Lucie! C'est bien toi n'est-ce pas?

─Oui Mme Després.

─Et Monsieur? Demanda t-elle en tournant brièvemant la tête vers Harry.

─C'est mon frère. C'est d'ailleurs en partie la raison de ma visite.

─Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Ils s'assirent dans de confortables fauteuils et Lucy commença ses explications.

─Je viens pour savoir si mes parents m'ont laissé quelque chose en me confiant à vous. Il y peu de temps, j'ai retrouvé mon frère, jumeau comme vous pouvez le constater. Savez-vous de qui il s'agit?

La directrice, qui n'avait accordé qu'un regard distrait à Harry, ouvrit des yeux ronds en le voyant.

─Harry Potter, souffla t-elle.

─Oui, Harry Potter. Je suis anglaise, Je m'appelle Lucy Potter, mes parents James et Lily Potter. Ces découvertes ont aiguisé ma curiosité. Pourriez-vous me raconter les circonstances de cet abandon?

Mme Després ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la scène. La scène la plus étrange qu'elle n'ai jamais vue.

─C'était le 30 novembre 1981. Je me rappelle de la date exacte car les enfants commençaient à se déguiser et à faire des farces pour Halloween. On a toqué à la porte. J'étais à l'époque une simple surveillante. Je suis allée ouvrir.

Un homme était debout à côté d'une énorme moto. Il tenait dans ses bras un paquet de langes. C'était vous. Cet homme était beau, très beau. Je me souviens de ses cheveux nois comme la nuit et des yeux gris pensifs. Il me tendis l'enfant mais, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Sans un mot, il a mis dans votre petite main une lettre et un petit médaillon. Il m'a dit alors d'une voix brisée de vous les remettre si vous manifestiez un jour l'envie de savoir qui étaient vos véritables parents. Il vous a regardé avec un regard où la tendresse était mêlée à la tristesse puis vous a embrassé le front. Il vous aimait beaucoup. Et là après un dernier regard, il a tourné le dos, enfourché sa moto et s'est élevé dans les airs.C'était la soirée et l'abandon le plus étrange que je n'ai jamais vu...

─Sirius...murmura Harry, c'était Sirius qui t'a déposée ici. Notre parrain. Le melleur ami de nos parents et le 'frère' de notre père.

Lucy resta silencieuse quelques secondes, assomée psycologiquement par cette avalanche d'information puis demanda d'une voix douce :

─Puis-je voir ces objets madame?

La directrice hocha la tête puis se leva. Elle alla fouiller dans une armoire et en ressortit un médaillon en forme de coeur et une lettre qui n'avait jamais été décachetée.

Lucy prit le médaillon. Il était petit et tenait dans la paume de la main. Sur la partie supérieure étaient gravés ces mots : _A toi plus qu'à mon coeur*_

Elle l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait une photo d'eux avec leurs parents ainsi que Sirius et Lupin. La directrice montra du doigt Sirius, confirmant les dires de Harry:

─C'est lui qui vous a amenée jusqu'ici.

Lucy le regarda longuement, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Harry serra sa soeur dans ses bras, ressentant la même détresse qu'elle. C'était douloureux de les voir tous heureux quand il savait comment ils avaient fini.

Puis la jumelle de Harry s'empara de la lettre et la décacheta fébrilement. Elle parcourut le parchemin, les larmes aux yeux.

"_Lucy, _

_Si tu trouves cette lettre, c'est que nous sommes morts et que nous n'avons pas pu par conséquent te chercher de cet orphelinat où nous avons été forcés de t'abandonner. Je m'appelais James Potter et __ta mère Lily Potter. Tu as un frère jumeau, Harry. Il faut que tu le retrouves et ensemble, vous pourrez venir nous parler, derrière le voile. Nous vous expliquerons la cause de vos abandons. Nous voulons surtout que tu saches que nous ne t'avons pas laissée de plein gré et nous sommes tous les deux inconsolables à l'idée de vous perdre tous les deux._

_Pardonnes-nous ma chérie, _

_James et Lily Potter, tes parents qui t'aimeront toujours, au delà de la Mort."_

Lucy essuya son visage avec sa manche, réalisant pour la première fois de sa vie que ses parents l'avaient aimée et même adorée. Elle se tourna vers son jumeau et lui demanda d'un voix faible:

─_Derrière le voile_...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ?

Harry la regarda sans la voir. Une voix lui revient à l'esprit.

"_...et d'ailleurs je reverrai ma mère un jour, n'est-ce pas ?_

─_Heu... Tu crois ?_

─_Allons donc, tu les a entendus, derrière le voile, non ?_

─_Tu veux dire..._

─_Dans cette pièce avec l'arcade. Ils se cachaient pour qu'on ne les voie pas, c'est tout. Tu les as entendus aussi bien que moi..."_

─Luna...tu avais encore raison...murmura Harry

─Heu..moi c'est Lucy..

─Non, laisse tomber... Derrière le voile, dans la pièce avec l'arcade, dans le département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie... C'est là qu'il faut aller!


	7. Révélations derrière le voile

Désolées pour le gros retard de ce chapitre… Nous sommes toujours deux à écrire cette fic !Le chapitre 8 arrivera très vite puisqu'il est presque terminé, je vais essayer de me dépêcher ! Ce chapitre est assez long puisqu'une partie est écrite par **loulouloute34 **et l'autre par moi !

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations derrière le voile…**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux jumeaux s'engouffrèrent dans la maison, bouleversés. Ginny, qui était en train d'écrire un article dans le salon, releva la tête d'un air surpris. Elle allait lancer une phrase cinglante à son époux, qui venait d'interrompre son travail, lorsqu'elle vit l'air grave et le visage fermé des deux arrivants. Elle posa sa plume et se leva, les yeux interrogateurs. Elle attrapa la main de son mari avec douceur et il murmura d'une voix blanche :

- On sait comment parler aux parents …

- Ils m'avaient laissé une lettre où ils m'indiquaient comment je pouvais faire si je voulais avoir des explications sur notre abandon.

_- Votre _abandon ? Mais Harry n'a pas été abandonné !

- Ils avaient l'intention de le faire, mais ils sont morts avant.

- Il faut aller au Département des Mystères. Clandestinement.

Ginny les regarda avec effarement puis dit faiblement :

- On ferait mieux d'appeler Ron et Hermione. Ils pourraient nous aider.

Harry hocha la tête avec lenteur puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Lucy s'assit à son tour, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Ginny fit apparaître son Patronus cheval et le chargea d'un message vocal à l'intention des Weasley. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, alarmés pas le message de Ginny.

Harry allait commencer à raconter leurs découvertes quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Teddy Lupin entra dans la salle, puis se figea en voyant tout ce monde réuni.

- Je vous dérange ? demanda t-il. Je peux repasser plus tard, si vous préférez…

Ginny allait l'approuver quand Harry intervint.

- Non, reste, ça te concerne aussi.

Teddy entra, pas très à l'aise, et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Il y a une petite chance que tu puisses parler à tes parents, dit Lucy d'une voix douce.

Teddy remua sur son canapé et attendit la suite.

- On est allé à l'orphelinat de ma sœur…

- La directrice m'a donné un médaillon et une lettre.

Elle sortit les objets en même temps qu'elle les mentionna.

Les trois invités se penchèrent sur la lettre. Leurs visages étaient de plus en plus étonnés à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans leur lecture.

_- Derrière le voile_…dit Hermione, pensivement. Je pense que j'ai déjà lu quelque part cette expression…

Elle se leva comme pour aller chercher le livre en question mais Harry l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Ne te fatigue pas, dit-il, je sais ce que c'est.

Hermione se rassit, visiblement déçue que son ami ait trouvé la solution avant elle.

- Alors ? Demanda Ron avec impatience.

- C'est au Ministère de la Magie, dans le Département des Mystères.

- La salle de l'arcade, là où j'entendais des voix.

- Là où tu avais l'_impression_ d'entendre des voix, corrigea Hermione.

- Non ! Luna aussi les entendait ! s'irrita Harry.

Hermione le regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Luna ? Elle ne raconte que des bêtises ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle est très gentille mais question fiabilité…

Ginny fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à sa belle-sœur. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on critique son amie un peu spéciale.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ginny…dit Hermione doucement. Tu te rappelles des Ronflaks Cornus ? Avant d'entrer au Département des Mystères, elle a passé 10 ans à chercher en vain ces créatures qui sortaient tout droit de l'imagination de son père.

- Elle voyait les Sombrals, elle, et elle m'a cru, remarqua Harry, pas comme vous qui m'avez pris pour un idiot avant même de chercher à comprendre.

Hermione et Ron rougirent et baissèrent les yeux d'un air honteux.

- Lucy et moi, on va aller voir ce voile. Je vais aller demander l'autorisation pour y aller demain.

- On vient ! S'exclamèrent les autres d'un ton catégorique.

- De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas y aller car l'accès est interdit, continua Hermione d'un air important.

- Et depuis quand on respecte le règlement ? s'insurgea Harry.

- C'est pour cela que l'on te propose notre aide, soupira Ginny d'un air las.

Elle se tourna vers Teddy qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début.

- Teddy, mon grand, tu es sûr que tu veux venir, en transgressant la loi ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et sourit à celle qu'il considérait comme sa tante.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai enfreint le règlement de Poudlard…

Ginny éclata de rire puis se leva et tapa dans ses mains.

- Il faut faire des préparatifs. On va pas y aller comme ça quand même !

- Et Lily et Hugo ? demanda alors Teddy.

Les adultes se regardèrent.

- Euh…On va dire qu'ils vont passer la nuit chez leur oncle George, proposa Ron à tout hasard. Je vais régler ça.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et alluma un feu d'un léger coup de baguette. Puis il prit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette dans un pot accroché sur le côté et la jeta dans les flammes. Le feu devint vert et Ron passa sa tête dans l'âtre.

- George ? T'es là ? beugla-t-il en apparaissant dans la cheminée de son frère.

Angelina entra dans son champ de vision.

- Ron ? C'est toi ?

- Oh, salut Angie !

- Tu veux parler à George ?

- Non, je voulais juste savoir si ça te dérangeait si on te confiait Lily et Hugo ce soir.

- Vous partez à l'aventure, c'est ça ? demanda Angelina d'un air complice.

- Euh, oui, en quelque sorte.

- Bon, je vois. Tu me les envoies vers 8 heures.

- OK, c'est sympa de les garder. Merci.

- Aucun problème, de toute façon c'est George qui s'occupera d'eux, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil d'un air malicieux.

Ron sourit puis se répandit en remerciements jusqu'à ce qu'Angelina le gronde.

- Ron, ça suffit. C'est un plaisir de les avoir à la maison. Ce sont de vrais petits anges.

- Euh, tu mens un peu là…commença Ron.

- Bon, c'est vrai que ce ne sont pas des anges, admit Angie. Mais ce sont mes neveux !

Ron hocha la tête d'un air vaincu.

- Bon, je te laisse. À 8 heures alors.

- Oui. Passe les bonjour aux autres !

- OK. À plus, Angie !

Ron se releva et s'épousseta puis il dit à ses amis :

- C'est bon, on les envoie là-bas vers huit heures.

- C'est parfait, s'exclama Hermione. On pourra partir vers neuf heures. Il faut qu'on prenne ta cape Harry, puis aussi les gadgets d'invisibilité de Fred et George. Un nécessaire de crochets de cambrioleurs.

- Pourquoi un trousseau de cambrioleurs ? demanda curieusement Lucy.

- Les portes sont protégées contres les « Alohomora », mais pas contre les objets Moldus, donc ça peut être utile, répondit Hermione qui écrivait sur un parchemin une liste des objets utiles.

Une demi-heure après, la liste fut complète et les objets furent répartis à chercher.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et les adultes rangèrent en vitesse les parchemins qui jonchaient la table.

- Me…de, il est déjà cinq heures ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Lily arrive ! Vite, trouvez un sujet de conversation, chuchota rapidement Teddy.

Aussi, quand Lily entra dans la pièce les bras chargés de cahiers, livres et autres, elle trouva autour de la table ses parents, oncles, tantes et compagnie parlant de météo d'un air un peu trop décontracté. Mais la fillette, qui était pressée de finir ses devoirs pour aller jouer avec Hugo, ne perdit pas de temps à faire remarque comme elle l'aurait sûrement fait dans d'autres cas.

- Lily ! Tu iras dormir chez George et Angie avec Hugo, lui dit son père en guise de salut.

La rouquine sourit d'un air ravi et monta faire ses devoirs.

* * * * *

Après avoir expédié les petits chez leur oncle, les adultes se regroupèrent dans le salon devant une tasse de thé. Teddy sortit de son sac un vieux grimoire poussiéreux. Les autres le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est un vieux livre que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier de ma grand-mère il y a longtemps. Il appartenait à mon père.

Il ouvrit le livre et montra le coin d'une page où étaient tracés d'une écriture petite mais lisible : « Remus LUPIN, 7° année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard »

Hermione prit le livre et lut le titre à voix haute :

- Réflexions sur la Mort...

- J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait nous être utile. Il est très intéressant.

- Surtout que ce n'est pas un livre qui a été publié ! Il ne doit exister qu'en un seul exemplaire ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Bonne idée Teddy !

Le jeune homme sourit puis déballa le reste des affaires pour voir si elles convenaient. Après avoir fait le tour des objets utiles, Harry se leva en s'étirant.

- Bon, il est temps d'y aller !

- On transplane jusqu'à la porte du Ministère ? interrogea Lucy.

- Oui, et on se retrouve là-bas. On devra sûrement devoir crocheter la porte comme des cambrioleurs Moldus.

Lucy hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris puis elle transplana, suivie par les autres.

Le Hall du Ministère était encore grouillant de sorciers affairés, malgré l'heure avancée. Il fut difficile à la troupe de se retrouver, mais après 10 minutes à se chercher, le groupe fut de nouveau rassemblé.

- Pfou ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore tant de monde à cette heure-ci ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Ça nous aidera à pénétrer plus facilement au Département des Mystères, dit Hermione. Généralement il n'y a personne là-bas même en pleine journée.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'ascenseur et descendirent au sous-sol. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'élévateur, l'air froid du couloir désert s'engouffra dans leurs vêtements. Lucy frissonna puis demanda en claquant un peu des dents :

- Et maintenant ?

Harry ne dit rien mais commença à marcher vers la porte qu'il y avait au fond du couloir. Les autres le suivirent, respectant son silence. Tous savaient qu'Harry se rappelait à l'instant les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à cet étage. Devant la porte, il s'immobilisa. Hermione qui le suivait de près regarda par dessus son épaule puis quand elle vit ce qu'avait vu Harry, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il Hermy ? s'impatienta Ron.

Il repoussa en avant ses amis et pénétra à son tour dans la salle

Une femme blonde leur tournait le dos. Elle avait les cheveux tordus dans un espèce de chignon bizarre et un gros tournesol jaune était fixé dedans. Des radis étranges pendaient à ses oreilles. Elle portait une robe blanche avec des grands motifs rouges.

- Luna ? demanda Ginny d'un air pas très sûr.

La femme blonde se retourna, montrant son visage. L'étonnement se peignit sur la figure de Luna Lovegood.

- Ginny ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, ça faisait longtemps ! Tiens ! Bonjour Harry, Ron et Hermione !

En reconnaissant la jeune femme, les trois anciens Gryffondor s'étaient approchés pour saluer leur camarade Serdaigle.

- Par contre, vous, continua Luna en montrant Teddy et Lucy, je ne vous connais pas…Mais je crois deviner. Toi, dit-elle en pointant du doigt Teddy, tu dois être le fils du professeur Lupin. Tu as les mêmes yeux et le même nez que lui. Quant à cette couleur violette de tes cheveux, ça ne peut venir que de Tonks.

Teddy hocha la tête, ébahi. Luna continua dans sa lancée en regardant Lucy de ses yeux argentés.

- Je suppose que tu es la sœur d'Harry. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait enfin trouvé

Ron, Hermione et Ginny la regardaient avec étonnement. Harry, lui, n'était même plus surpris par cet esprit inébranlable. Elle ne semblait même pas étonnée qu'il puisse avoir une sœur. Il se tourna vers sa soeur et son filleul et dit :

- Teddy, Lucy, je vous présente Luna Lovegood. Elle était de la même promotion que Ginny et était à Serdaigle. Luna, voici Teddy Lupin, comme tu l'as deviné il est le fils de Remus Lupin et de Tonks. Et elle, c'est ma sœur jumelle, Lucy Webster.

Luna sourit gentiment puis se retourna vers l'arcade.

- Maman, je crois que je vais te laisser. Je viens de retrouver des amis que j'avais perdu de vue.

L'image d'une femme très semblable à Luna hocha la tête.

- Va, ma Luna, mais reviens vite me voir.

- Promis maman.

La mère de Luna sourit une dernière fois puis disparut dans un tourbillon argenté.

- Tu parlais à ta mère là ? demanda Hermione d'un air curieux.

- Oui. Les Langues de Plomb sont les seuls qui ont le droit.

- Tu travailles ici ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, soupira Hermione exaspérée.

- Ah oui ?

- Et comment tu fais ? demanda Ron, intéressé. Il faut qu'on parle à des personnes mortes.

Luna sembla réfléchir.

- Normalement, c'est contraire à la loi…

Puis elle vit les regards désespérés des jumeaux.

- Mais, je crois que je peux faire une exception pour vous. Entre membres de l'AD, on s'entraide !

Un immense sourire éclaira les visages d'Harry et de Lucy.

- Ah oui, j'aime mieux quand vous souriez.

Elle se tourna vers l'arcade et invoqua l'esprit de Sirius.

- C'est qui que tu as appelé, là ? demanda Ron.

- Stubby Boardman, le parrain d'Harry.*

*Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, chapitre 10, article du Chicaneur. Luna et son père pensent que Sirius est en réalité le chanteur très connu Stubby Boardman.

- Stubby quoi ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Le chanteur des Croque-Mitaines, celui qui avait pris le pseudonyme de Sirius Black.

Hermione lança un regard du genre "je te l'avais dit qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi" à Ginny qui évita soigneusement de la regarder.

- Luna, dit calmement Harry, tandis que Ron s'étranglait de rire, Sirius Black s'appelait vraiment Sirius Black, et pas Stubby machin comme tu dis. C'était mon parrain et il n'a jamais su chanter correctement.

La femme blonde haussa les épaules puis s'écria :

- Oh ! Regardez, il arrive ! On lui demandera qui a raison. Les morts ne mentent pas.

Dans les volutes de fumée blancs, une vague forme floue commença à apparaître. Harry s'approcha de l'arcade, et les autres le laissèrent seul, restant en arrière. Peu à peu, une silhouette se dessina, révélant le visage étonné de Sirius, dont les yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut Harry.

- Harry ! Mon filleul adoré ! T'as pris un sacré coup de vieux dis donc !

Harry rit légèrement et sourit à son parrain, avant de l'observer plus attentivement. Il paraissait jeune, ayant l'âge de sa mort depuis 21 longues années. Il avait donc – Harry calcula rapidement – 35 ans très exactement.

- Sirius ! Content de te voir !

Le jeune homme attrapa le bras de sa sœur et la poussa devant lui. Les yeux de Sirius s'arrondirent et il balbutia :

- Lu…Lu…Lucy ? Ma petite ! Putain qu'est-ce que t'as grandi !

- C'est sûr que depuis 35 ans…répondit la concernée avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur.

- Je vais chercher James !

Sirius disparut derrière un voile imaginaire, parmi les tourbillons de fumée. Pendant quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, Lucy se demanda comment seraient ses parents. Auraient-ils l'âge de leur mort ? Auraient-ils vieilli ? Harry, pendant ce temps, trépignait d'impatience.

Son parrain finit par revenir, aux côtés de James et Lily, et par la même occasion de Tonks et Lupin. Teddy s'approcha à son tour, fasciné. Il avait reconnu ses parents et, obnubilé, ne pouvait plus parler. Il était dans l'ombre pour eux, qui ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite. James s'avança d'un pas vif vers son fils, qu'il observa attentivement, pendant qu'Harry faisait la même chose de son côté. Comme l'avait imaginé Lucy, ils avaient l'âge auquel ils étaient morts.

Lily se précipita vers celle qu'elle avait reconnue comme sa fille et tenta de la serrer dans ses bras, en vain. Elle sourit alors d'un air triste.

- Oui…C'est vrai que je suis morte…Et vous, vous êtes vivants…Je ne pourrais donc plus jamais vous serrer dans mes bras…

Remus posa alors sa main sur le bras de son amie et murmura :

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr…Mais n'aie pas de faux espoirs, Lily, attention ! Il existe une potion qui peut faire revenir les morts à la vie…

- La potion de résurrection…, interrompit son fils.

Remus se tourna vers la voix et ouvrit grand la bouche. Tonks se mit à pleurer, bien vite suivie par Lily.

- Teddy ? Mon Teddy chéri ? Remus, c'est notre Teddy !

- Teddy…J'espérais que tu aurais une vie plus calme lorsque tu es né. Et nous sommes morts tous les deux. Pardon Ted. Nous aurions dû penser d'abord à toi, à ta vie…Nous sommes de mauvais parents. Enfin, comment être des mauvais parents quand on n'en est pas vraiment…

- Ce qui est fait est fait, papa. Ne te morfonds pas sur ton passé et pense plutôt au futur. Tu nous parlais de la potion de résurrection, mais j'ai encore une question. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et si tous les morts sont réunis ici, pourquoi ne pas tous les faire revenir à la vie ?

James prit alors la parole, les yeux fermés, comme pour se remémorer ce qu'il avait oublié.

- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Ici, seules les personnes qui n'ont pas terminée leur mission sur Terre peuvent rester et tenter de changer le passé par le biais du futur.

- Et c'est quoi votre mission ?, demanda Harry.

Sirius eut un léger sourire et murmura :

- J'étais chargé de t'informer de l'existence de ta sœur, Harry. Tes parents devaient t'apprendre certaines choses, et Lupin et Tonks devaient normalement transmettre…- Il soupira – …certaines choses à leur fils.

- Et…En clair vous êtes coincés ici. C'est ça ? interrogea la voix de Ron qui s'était approché.

À son tour, Lily prit la parole, d'une voix douce, fluide et détachée, bien que chargée de tristesse.

- Oui, et nous essayons de changer le futur, et de réparer ce que nous devions faire par le passé.

Soupçonneux, Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu mens Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mission, ou en tout cas celle que tu nous as présentée est terminée, alors que fais-tu encore ici ?

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit, et lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut d'une voix durcie par les remords.

- Désolé Harry, tu as raison, mais je ne te le dirai pas. Même Cornedrue ne le sait pas.

Le visage de James s'assombrit aussi, et Lily prit sa main pour le consoler. Remus, le visage anxieux, se planta entre les deux hommes. Pour éviter la bagarre, il commença à raconter.

- La potion de résurrection est presque irréalisable. Je dis bien presque. Certains ingrédients sont uniques. Teddy ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux en signe d'interrogation.

- Tu as le livre ?

- Il est là, attends une minute.

Il ramena son sac vers l'avant d'un coup sec de l'épaule, et fouilla dedans. Il en sortit un gros volume, qu'il ouvrit.

- Tu as tous les ingrédients écrits là. C'est Rogue qui a inventé cette potion.

Au nom de leur ennemi, James et Sirius esquissèrent une grimace, mais Harry interrompit :

- Rogue m'a sauvé la vie.

Son père se figea, et sa mâchoire tomba d'elle-même pour aller s'arrêter quelques centimètres plus bas. Sirius eut exactement la même expression d'horreur.

- C'est long à expliquer, mais en résumé s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait, je serais sûrement mort.

Ginny s'approcha à son tour, lui prit doucement la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry lui sourit et James se mit à rire.

- Toi tu es une Weasley à coup sûr non ? Et toi aussi j'imagine, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Ron. Alors c'est toi la femme de mon fils ? Je suis fier de toi Harry, tu as fait un bon choix.

- Les Potter ont toujours aimé les rousses. La mère de James était rousse, remarqua Remus avec un léger rire.

Lily rit à son tour, et demanda curieusement :

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Trois ! Et vous ne devinerez jamais comment ils s'appellent !

Sirius leva la main comme un enfant et cria joyeusement :

- Je suis sûr que vous en avez appelé un Sirius ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Pas exactement, mais il y a James Sirius. Il a treize ans. Albus Severus a onze ans, et Lily Luna en a sept.

Sirius eut un ait navré, et subitement, Tonks demanda à son fils :

- Tu as une petite amie, Ted ?

Le jeune homme rougit et Hermione répondit à sa place :

- Victoire Weasley. C'est ma nièce.

Suspicieux, Remus questionna :

- Elle sort d'où celle-là ?

- La fille de Bill et de Fleur. Elle a 17 ans et Teddy et elle sont très très proches…Dans les deux sens, sourit Ginny.

- Vous m'enfoncez ou je rêve ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de Teddy, et James reprit la parole pour s'adresser à Harry :

- Ils sont à Gryffondor tes enfants au moins …?

- Ouais ! Et James est un as du Quidditch !

Hermione murmura à l'oreille de son ami :

- Harry, tu devrais peut-être leur dire que tu vis à Godric's Hollow, non ?

- Bonne idée ! Papa, maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! Ginny, les enfants et moi, nous vivons à Godric's Hollow ! Chez vous, enfin chez nous !

Les visages de James et Lily brillèrent d'émerveillement, et James murmura :

- Cette maison se transmet de Potter en Potter depuis la nuit des temps…

- C'est magnifique, s'enthousiasma Lily. Est-ce qu'il y a toujours ce si beau massif de rhododendrons ?

Teddy grimaça et répondit :

- J'ai failli ne pas sortir vivant de ce putain de massif de rhododendrons !

- Ted ! gronda son père.

Le jeune homme le nargua en chantant :

- Je suis majeur-euh ! Nananananèreuh ! Je dis ce que je veux !

Tonks souffla, agacée, et interrompit :

- Tu es majeur mais je suis encore ta mère, que je sache !

- D'accord, je me tais, mais c'est uniquement parce que James a l'air de nous trouver particulièrement pathétiques…

James cacha maladroitement son sourire et reçut un regard noir de son ami Lupin. Ron, inquiet, les interrompit dans leur échange silencieux.

- Et cette potion alors, c'est quoi ?

- Ah, la potion. Et bien, à vrai dire, je doute que vous puissiez la réussir.

La déception s'inscrivit sur tous les visages, mais Remus reprit :

- Certains ingrédients sont uniques au monde, et de plus vous aurez besoin d'un objet qui ait appartenu à chacun de nous. Mais surtout, vous aurez besoin de la Pierre de Résurrection.

- Quoi ? hurla Harry, mais elle doit être sous des dizaines de mètres de terre dans la Forêt Interdite !

Tandis qu'il parlait, une silhouette de femme aux cheveux blonds se découpa derrière les ex-Maraudeurs. Luna s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire et la présenta, même si le petit groupe l'avait déjà vue :

- Perle, ma mère. Harry, est-ce que…est-ce que je pourrais la faire ressusciter, elle aussi ?

Précipitamment, Hermione répondit :

- Bien sûr Luna ! C'est en grande partie grâce à toi que Lucy, Harry et Ted ont pu retrouver leurs parents !

- Merci.

Lupin reprit, une main autour de la taille de Tonks :

- Comme je le disais, cette potion est très compliquée. Tout d'abord parce qu'il faut la laisser mijoter pendant 6 mois, et la plupart des ingrédients se trouvent dans d'autres pays.

- Sangsues mexicaines, crin de licorne dorée du Brésil, compléta Teddy. La flemme de les énumérer tous, mais il y en a d'autres.

- Et bien, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Qu'attendons-nous pour rentrer ? proposa Hermione.

- Attendez ! Une dernière petite chose ! s'écria Luna.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius et demanda, attentive :

- Vous êtes Stubby Boardman ?

Harry fit discrètement un signe de tête négatif à son parrain, dont les yeux brillèrent un instant.

- Oui oui, c'est moi.

Luna arbora un sourire triomphant, et demanda encore :

- Vous pouvez me chanter une de vos chansons ?

Sirius parut gêné, et Harry éclata de rire.

- Euh…Bien sûr, pas de problème !

Il se mit à chanter d'une voix discordante, et tout ce que trouva à faire James pour l'arrêter fut de lui donner un coup de pied, puis de se tourner vers Luna :

- De toute évidence, il a menti. Désolé mais Sirius n'est pas Stubby Boardman, et il est encore moins chanteur. Bon, dépêchez-vous, plus vite vous aurez fini cette satanée potion et plus vite on vous reverra ! Non ! Attends Harry ! C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi Servilus t'aurait sauvé la vie ?

- C'est incroyablement compliqué...D'abord, en première année, il a empêché Quirell de me faire tomber de mon balai, et ensuite...en sixième année, il a tué Dumbledore - Lily eut un hoquet, et les autres eurent des expressions d'horreur - Vous n'êtes pas sensés tout voir, d'ici ?

- Pas tout, corrigea James. Mais vas-y, continue.

- C'est Dumbledore qui le lui avait demandé lui-même. De cette façon, la baguette de Sureau, qu'avait Dumbledore, ne pouvait pas fonctionner avec quelqu'un d'autre, car il ne l'aurait pas vraiment gagnée. C'est pour ça que quand Voldemort a réussi à se la procurer dans le tombeau de Dumbledore, elle n'a pas eu la totalité de sa puissance. Si Rogue avait vraiment voulu du mal à Dumbledore, son plan n'aurait pas marché. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu vaincre Voldemort. Et aussi parce qu'il m'a aidé à trouver un des Horcruxes.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'il est repassé du bon côté ? interrogea Lily.

- Par amour pour toi. Il s'est souvenu que la dernière chose qu'il se soit promise était de veiller sur toi. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est rallié aux Mangemorts : il espérait qu'il pourrait convaincre Voldie de ne pas te tuer. Ça n'a pas marché, alors il s'est promis de veiller sur moi. Ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à sa mort malgré sa haine pour toi, papa.

A présent, Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes. James la prit dans ses bras. Il comprit qu'elle était éminemment émue : elle venait de découvrir que son meilleur ami avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle...

- Vous devriez y aller, dit Remus. A bientôt !

Le petit groupe sortit alors de la salle, quelque peu à contrecoeur, heureux mais éreintés. Ginny donna rendez-vous à son ancienne amie pour le lendemain, chez eux à Godric's Hollow. Enfin de retour dans le hall, ils transplanèrent.


	8. Objets

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent, je suis contente de pouvoir publier deux chapitres dans la même journée. Nous sommes toujours deux à écrire cette fic, **ayumihashimoto **et** loulouloute34**.

Merci en particulier à **Malo34** qui nous a laissé plein de reviews, et aux autres !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Objets**

Le lendemain matin, dès que Lily fut partie pour l'école, les adultes se réunirent avec Luna dans le vaste salon de Godric's Hollow. Bien que chamboulés par les révélations de la nuit précédente, ils avaient tous l'esprit plus clair et savaient que faire.

- Bon, je pense qu'on devrait réunir d'abord les objets personnels, commença lentement Harry.

- J'ai apporté un vieux pendentif qui appartenait à ma mère, dit Luna en tendant l'objet en, question à l'ex-Gryffondor.

Celui-ci apporta une malle dans laquelle était rangé un petit coffret.

- Voici une malle pour mettre tous les ingrédients, et un coffret pour mettre les objets personnels.

Luna déposa le bijou dans le coffret puis se rassit dans son fauteuil.

- Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il reste de chacun d'entre eux, dit Hermione d'un air songeur. Par exemple Sirius…

- Il y a bien le miroir mais c'est Abelforth qui l'a…Ou bien on peut aller voir dans sa chambre Square Grimmaurd, répondit Harry.

- Je pense que le plus simple c'est prendre ce miroir effectivement, constata Ron en retenant un bâillement.

- Mais les autres ? demanda Hermione. Les parents d'Harry et de Ted…

- Pour ce qui est notre père, commença Harry, il me reste le bout de l'autre miroir, celui qui est cassé. Et il y a sûrement des objets à notre mère dans l'autre coffre à Gringotts.

- Des trucs à mes parents, il y en a plein dans le grenier chez ma grand-mère, informa Teddy.

- Bon, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça, alors, s'écria Ginny d'un air enthousiaste. Teddy s'occupe de ses parents, Hermy, Ron et Lucy vous allez chez Abelforth, et Harry et moi allons à Gringotts.

Les autres approuvèrent puis ils se donnèrent rendez-vous l'après-midi, à 15 heures.

* * * * *a

Teddy s'avança vers le petit portillon et traversa le joli jardin fleuri de sa grand-mère. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison, cette dernière l'accueillit avec un sourire doux.

- Teddy, ça faisait un petit moment que tu n'étais pas venu me voir, gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- Je suis désolée, grand-mère, j'étais très occupé par le boulot.

- Viens t'asseoir dans le salon, je t'apporte une tasse de thé.

Quelques instants plus tard, devant une tasse fumante, Teddy raconta à Andromeda les évènements de la nuit précédente. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il constata que la vieille femme avait considérablement pâli.

- Ça va mamie ?

Andromeda lui sourit faiblement.

- Je t'encourage dans ton entreprise, mon garçon, mais sois prudent. Je ne veux pas perdre ma dernière raison de vivre en vain. Mais je serais comblée si tes parents revenaient à la vie.

Teddy se leva et alla étreindre celle qui l'avait élevé avec amour.

- Je vais voir au grenier si je ne trouve pas quelque chose.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie puis se retourna brusquement.

- Je peux rester déjeuner ?

- Bien sûr mon petit.

Le jeune homme sourit puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. Le grenier, comme tous les greniers, était poussiéreux et lorsqu'il souleva la trappe, il se protégea instinctivement le visage de sa main. À juste titre.

Une fois que la fenêtre du toit fut ouverte, qu'un peu d'air frais eût balayé la petite pièce, cette dernière parut moins grise.

Dans tous les coins du grenier étaient entreposés des cartons couverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Il s'approcha du carton le plus proche et l'épousseta. Il y lut l'inscription "_Album photos, Ted Tonks_".

- Ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas…

Il prit le suivant qui alla rejoindre le premier. Au bout d'une heure de recherches acharnées, il tomba enfin sur un carton dont l'inscription était prometteuse : "_Jouets de Nymphadora_".

Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, s'attendant à trouver des poupées en porcelaine. Hélas, il connaissait si mal sa mère…Il fut donc surpris de tomber sur un ourson mutilé, un faux pistolet et une armée de Legos. Il s'empara de la peluche et partit à la recherche d'un objet ayant appartenu à son père.

Il fouilla dans les recoins et tomba sur une petite boîte qui portait l'étiquette suivante : "_Papiers. _"

- Oh ! Merveille ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux d'en avoir fini avec ce travail éreintant.

Il descendit avec ses trouvailles après avoir tout remis en ordre, recouvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds. Sa grand-mère l'envoya immédiatement à la salle de bains, de peur qu'il ne salisse son parquet reluisant.

Il en ressortit, frais et dispos, affamé aussi. Il dévora le repas, faisant honneur à la cuisinière ( en l'occurrence, sa grand-mère.)

Aux alentours de trois heures, il rassembla les 2 objets dans un sac et se prépara à partir.

- Merci, grand-mère, je reviendrai un de ces jours.

- J'y compte bien ! s'exclama la vieille femme d'un ton sévère

Teddy prit un air apeuré et transplana sous les rires d'Andromeda.

Hermione et son mari avancèrent dans l'allée, suivis par Lucy, qui regardait curieusement autour d'elle. Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient bondées, et même Ron devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour indiquer aux filles la direction à prendre. Il était midi, et Ron pensa à sa fille en train de manger dans la Grande Salle avec nostalgie.

- La prochaine à droite, je crois ! On n'est pas loin. Tu vois Lucy, là-bas c'est Zonko, et juste après c'est Gaichiffon.

Ils tournèrent dans une petite rue discrète, d »serte mis à part un chat noir famélique, qui s'enfuit dès qu'il les aperçut. Quelques mètres plus loin se dressait une petite auberge. Une vieille enseigne en bois, suspendue à une potence de fer rouillée, montrait la tête tranchée d'un sanglier qui imbibait de sang le linge blanc sur lequel elle était posée. Lucy dépassa ses deux compagnons et poussa la porte grinçante. Hermione entra à sa suite, puis Ron.

- Mr Dumbledore ?

Le vieil homme se retourna brusquement, puis se détendit en reconnaissant Ron et Hermione. Il était âgé, une longue barbe grise et de longs cheveux de la même couleur lui encadraient le visage. Ses yeux brillaient du même éclat bleu que ceux de feu son frère.

- Nous aimerions vous parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Abelforth les avait conduit dans le petit salon du haut, pas beaucoup plus propre que la salle du bas. Ron demanda, un peu maladroitement :

- Vous avez toujours le miroir à double sens de Sirius ?

- Vous voulez le récupérer ?

- Nous allons tenter de ressusciter certaines personnes, dont Sirius Black, expliqua Ron.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'emplirent d'espoir alors qu'il repassait dans sa tête des souvenirs de ses jeux d'enfant avec Ariana et Albus. Hermione se pinça la lèvre et répondit à la question muette d'Abelforth :

- Je suis désolée…c'est impossible.

Le regard de l'homme reprit sa teinte sombre et triste. Il disparut dans un couloir et les trois amis burent une gorgée de leur thé brûlant. Dumbledore réapparut quelques instants plus tard avec le petit miroir carré. Hermione et Lucy lui adressèrent un sourire de remerciement, tandis que Ron lui serrait la main. Abelforth s'apprêtait à les reconduire en bas, lorsqu'un grincement survint. Hermione fut la première à réagir, ne devinant que trop bien l'origine du bruit. Le portrait d'Ariana avait pivoté, laissant apparaître James et son amie Emily.

- Hey ! Salut Abel ! Tu nous…Oh, euh, salut Lucy ! Salut Hermione ! Et euh…ben salut Ron !

Gêné, il lâcha la main d'Emily, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Tu nous sers deux whisky pur feu, Abel ? On descend.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers l'escalier, suivis par une Hermione en colère, une Lucy désappointée et un Ron qui semblait attendre le bon moment pour dire ce qu'il voulait dire. En bas, Abelforth se dirigea vers son comptoir où étaient attablés les deux jeunes gens.

- Tu m'en sers un aussi s'il te plait, lança négligemment Ron.

- Hé ho, pas si vite jeune homme ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser boire ça ?! menaça Hermione. Toi non plus Ron !

- Hey ! Je suis majeur !

Il regarda avec envie James, qui le nargua. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un mouvement, Lucy avait attrapé les deux boissons avec un sourire narquois. Le jeune Potter jura tout haut, et sortit sa baguette.

_- Accio ! _Et oui Lucy, je ne suis pas un Weasley pour rien !

Et il avala la boisson d'un trait. Hermione rougit de fureur et se précipita vers lui pour lui asséner une baffe bien méritée. James, malgré le demi-litre d'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, évita la femme. Lucy prit parti d'éclater de rire, et Ron s'assit dans un coin, lorgnant avec envie la boisson d'Emily.

- Comment as-tu réussi à éviter le coup comme ça ? s'étonna Lucy entre deux éclats de rire.

- J'ai l'habitude ! répondit James en faisant un clin d'œil moqueur à sa tante. Hermione poussa un cri de rage et se mit à hurler :

- Même pas 15 ans et déjà alcoolique ! C'est du joli ! Tu es aussi irresponsable que Fred et George !

Ron se raidit à l'entente du nom de son frère décédé ; mais Hermione qui était dans tous ses états n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa tirade :

- Du Whisky Pur Feu ! Depuis quand les enfants boivent de Whisky Pur Feu ! C'est inadmissible ! Et vous ! continua Hermione en regardant Abelforth d'un air noir, pourquoi vous leur servez de l'alcool ? Ils sont mineurs ! Je ne comprends pas votre façon de penser !

Abelforth ne prit même pas la peine de paraître poli.

- Doucement, m'dame, vous allez vous calmer car je n'aime pas que l'on me crie dans les oreilles.

Hermione s'empourpra mais se contint tant bien que mal. Elle reprit la parole d'un ton plus calme mais un peu menaçant :

- James…Depuis quand tu bois cet infâme breuvage ?

Le rouquin, qui s'était beaucoup amusé pendant l'excès de colère de sa tante, essaya de répondre malgré le fou rire qui le secouait, en vain.

Hermione renouvela sa question, quoique vexée de voir que ses remontrances n'avaient pas plus d'effet sur son neveu que sur les infernaux jumeaux Weasley. James, qui entre temps avait réussi à réprimer sa gaieté, répondit :

- Cette année, t'inquiète, c'est que le deuxième verre que je bois. Je blaguais.

Sa tante frémit d'indignation mais ne dit rien. Lucy, pas contre, fut intriguée :

- Comment se fait-il que tu arrives à boire cul sec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu alors que ce n'est que ton deuxième et que tu restes lucide après ça ?

Une bonne résistance à l'alcool sûrement, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es bien mon neveu ! s'exclama Lucy en souriant. Moi aussi lorsque j'avais treize ans, j'ai bu un verre de Whisky et ça ne m'a même pas sonnée.

- Lucy ! dit Hermione d'un air de reproche, toi aussi tu as fait des sottises de ce genre ?!

La jumelle d'Harry eut la bonne grâce de prendre un air contrit mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe.

- Réponds Lucy !

- Oui, et alors ! s'énerva la femme. Tu n'es pas ma mère et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! J'ai fait des tas de bêtises quand j'étais ado, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile de vivre sagement sans rien savoir de ses parents ? Et bien non ! Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de m'amuser à Beauxbâtons, alors j'ai fait des conneries. La discussion est close. On rentre ?

James fit un clin d'œil à sa tante Lucy, qui lui fit un sourire. Hermione sembla réfléchir pendant un instant.

- On vous ramène à Poudlard tous les deux. C'est la pause de midi, j'imagine. Je suis sûre que votre directrice va être très contente de vous retrouver, dit-elle avec un certain plaisir à torturer les enfants.

- Non, pas ça s'il te plaît Hermy ! Pas McGonagall ! Elle va nous tuer ! Enfin, surtout moi. Elle sait que je suis le seul et unique responsable de toutes les choses anormales qui se passent à Poudlard.

Ron éclata de rire avant de lancer joyeusement :

- Un vrai Weasley ! Fred serait fier d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans la famille !

Hermione attrapa James par le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. Emily suivit James de près, qui se dégagea de sa tante pour retourner vers la sœur de son père, qui se mit à discuter avec lui et Emily de toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait faites. Elle donna quelques idées à son neveu qui la remercia chaleureusement.

- Lucy, steuplaît, tu peux convaincre Hermione de nous laisser partir ?

- Désolé, je ne peux rien pour vous. Elle est furieuse que tu boives de l'alcool à ton âge.

- Si seulement elle savait que sa fille était avec moi la dernière fois…

En entendant ça, Lucy partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, si bien qu'elle s'arrêta, ne pouvant plus avancer. À côté d'elle, James et Emily riaient également, et les époux Weasley durent les tirer par le bras pour les faire avancer. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, James et Emily ne riaient plus du tout : ils avaient bien trop peur du sermon que leur ferait subir la directrice et professeur de Métamorphose. Hermione manifesta sa présence on ne sait comment, et Hagrid apparut, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et les fit entrer dans le parc.

- Hermione ! Ron ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Et vous, James et Emily ! dit-il sévèrement.

- Bonjour Hagrid, le salua chaleureusement Ron. Je vous présente Lucy, la sœur jumelle d'Harry.

- Mon Dieu Lucy, il t'a enfin trouvée ! Cela fait des années que je me demandais quand il allait enfin se rendre compte qu'il avait une sœur !

Alors vous étiez au courant ? s'étonna Hermione. Comment ça se fait, si Dumbledore ne le savait pas ?

James et Lily avaient confiance en moi. Ils ont effacé la mémoire de tous leurs proches, sauf Remus, Sirius et moi, par prudence. Mais que faites-vous ici exactement ?

Emily rougit, mais James sourit à Hagrid. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit, avec un certain agacement.

- On les a trouvés à la tête de Sanglier, en train de boire du Whisky Pur Feu.

- Emily n'a rien fait ! défendit James avec ardeur. C'est moi qui l'ai entraînée, elle n'y est pour rien !

- Ton père aussi défendait toujours ses amis, murmura Hagrid avec nostalgie. Je vous laisse là, vous savez où c'est ! Passez me voir quand vous aurez ramené ces deux-là, lança-t-il à l'adresse des trois adultes.

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château. Manque de chance, ils rentrèrent au moment où le repas se terminait, et les élèves étaient tous en train de sortir de la Grande Salle. Ils les regardèrent en chuchotant, et Ron murmura à l'oreille de son épouse :

- On est célèbres, Hermy, t'as vu ça ?

- C'est sûr qu'un Auror et la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter de surcroît à Poudlard, ça doit leur paraître bizarre. Tu m'expliques comment on passe, là ?

En effet, les élèves s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux, et il fallut une intervention de James, que tout le monde à Poudlard écoutait, pour que le petit groupe puisse passer.

- Poussez-vous, c'est urgent ! Salut Rose !

La jeune fille avait l'air désespérée que ses parents osent venir à Poudlard. La honte totale ! Peut-être qu'ils étaient célèbres, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle se sente horriblement mal devant ses amies.

Finalement, les préfets firent dégager les élèves et le groupe put passer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall.

- C'est quoi le mot de passe, demanda Ron sans aucun destinataire à sa question.

James s'avança et dit bien fort :

- Albus Dumbledore !

La statue pivota, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier. Ron s'étonna :

- Tu connaissais le mot de passe ?

- Non, mais McGonagall est tellement triste qu'il soit mort que c'était évident.

Lucy frappa trois coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quand une voix sévère dit "Entrez ! "

- Mrs Weasley? Mr Weasley ? Que me vaut l'honneur… ?

Elle vit alors James et Emily, et poussa un long soupir. Hermione expliqua :

- Nous les avons trouvés à la Tête de Sanglier, en train de boire du Whisky Pur Feu.

- Amy n'a rien fait ! C'est de ma faute encore une fois, je l'ai entraînée. Mais elle n'a absolument pas bu.

- Peu importe Mr Potter, vous étiez hors du château sans autorisation, et vous n'auriez pas dû. Asseyez-vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des adultes. Mais qui est donc cette jeune personne ?

- Lucy Potter Webster, madame. La sœur jumelle d'Harry, répondit Lucy. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même. Mais comment se fait-il que… ?

- Qu'Harry ait eu une sœur ? Nos parents m'ont mise dans un orphelinat la veille de leur mort, mais n'ont pas eu le temps de placer Harry. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a peu, grâce à James et Albus, qui…

- Etaient encore une fois dehors sans permission, acheva Hermione.

Lucy, furieuse de supporter les remarques exaspérantes d'Hermione, lança avec exactitude :

- S'ils n'avaient pas été là, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Harry. Et crois-tu que nous aurions pu parler à James et Lily sans ce garçon ? Tu m'énerves avec tes airs de fille parfaite qui ne fait jamais rien de mal !!! C'est grâce à James que j'ai pu rencontrer mes parents, alors arrête de le blâmer !!!

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de James qui lui sourit.

- Parler à James et Lily ? s'étonna McGonagall. Mais…ils sont morts !

Ron raconta alors l'histoire depuis le début, parfois repris par les deux femmes, qui ne se dispensaient pas de se jeter des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvaient. McGonagall murmura :

- Alors ainsi…Vous allez faire revivre James, Lily, Remus et Tonks ?

- Et aussi Sirius et la mère de Luna.

- C'est fantastique ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais ravie de vous prêter mon aide. Mais maintenant, occupons-nous de ces deux-là.

Elle jeta un regard perçant à James, et réfléchit un instant.

- Miss White, vous viendrez en retenue avec moi…

- NON ! Je refuse qu'elle soit punie pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait ! Ce serait totalement injuste !

En disant cela, il s'était rapproché de la jeune fille et avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Il jeta un regard menaçant à la directrice, qui soupira.

- Très bien. Mr Potter, vous serez donc le seul à être puni.

James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se moquait d'être puni, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Emily paye pour ses fautes.

- Vous viendrez en retenue dans mon bureau demain à 20 heures. Et bien sûr, vos parents seront informés. Je doute fort que votre père apprécie cela. Vous pouvez partir, maintenant. Allez !

James grogna. Son père allait le tuer ! Sa mère plus que son père, d'ailleurs. Harry avait fait trop de bêtises à Poudlard pour pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit. Les deux adolescents sortirent du bureau mais dans la main, laissant les adultes entre eux.

Ces derniers passèrent boire un thé chez Hagrid avant de repartir vers Godric's Hollow.

Une fois que ses amis eurent transplané, Harry se leva et alla prendre dans un tiroir une petite clef doré lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent.

Le grand hall de marbre était déjà bondé mais les deux époux réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Harry tendit la clef à un gobelin et suivit ce dernier dans un petit wagonnet.

Après maints slaloms dans les couloirs à une vitesse d'enfer, le wagon s'arrêta brusquement. Les deux Potter se sentirent projetés vers l'avant, et ils ne parvinrent à reprendre leurs esprits qu'alors que le gobelin ouvrait la porte. Vacillants, ils pénétrèrent dans le coffre. Des monceaux d'or s'entassaient là, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherches infructueuses, Ginny s'écria :

- Harry ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Harry la rejoignit dans un coin du coffre. Elle tenait à la main un petit écrin rouge parsemé de paillettes d'or. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement. Dedans se trouvait une bague dorée surmontée d'une émeraude.

- Je crois que j'ai envie d'en faire autre chose…murmura Harry.

Il prit la bague, qu'il passa au doigt de Ginny. Elle lui offrit un immense sourire et il l'embrassa doucement.

- On va trouver autre chose.

Il chercha autour de lui et trouva une plume et un encrier ; sur la plume était gravé le prénom de sa mère.

- Parfait ! ça fera l'affaire…

- On y va ?

Ils sortirent de la salle et rejoignirent le gobelin. À contrecœur, ils remontèrent dans le wagon. Ils sortirent de la banque et transplanèrent chez eux.


	9. La vie est un long fleuve tranquille

Voilà le neuvième chapitre, écrit encore une fois par ayumihashimoto et loulouloute34, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ( ce qui, soit dit en passant, va être difficile ) mais nous nous sommes beaucoup amusées à l'écrire ! Le titre n'a absolument aucun rapport avec l'histoire, mais nous manquions cruellement d'inspiration... Et s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews si vous avez aimé !

**Chapitre 9 : La vie est un long fleuve tranquille  
**

Quand ils furent tous rentrés à Godric's Hollow, ils retrouvèrent Luna et prirent le temps de se reposer dans les moelleux fauteuils en buvant le five o'clock ( thé ) préparé par la bienveillante Ginny. Hermione finit par s'endormir, la bave aux lèvres*. Ron prit le temps de se moquer d'elle puis la réveilla sans douceur.

- Ted, montre nous la liste des ingrédients, demanda Harry en baillant.

Teddy se releva avec difficulté et attrapa le livre dans son sac. Il mit longtemps à trouver la page, les yeux a moitié fermé par la fatigue. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air mieux. Après avoir peiné pendant quelques minutes, Lucy décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Hermione avait l'air d'un tout autre avis, mais elle ne dit rien, ne devinant que trop bien que Lucy n'attendait qu'une remarque de sa part pour engager une longue dispute. Teddy posa le livre ouvert à la bonne page en soupirant :

- Quel gâchis ! J'avais enfin trouvé la bonne page !

Il ne se plaignit pourtant pas, trop pressé de se coucher enfin sur un bon lit bien moelleux. Harry étouffa un bâillement et monta se coucher, laissant soin à Ginny de s'occuper du reste. Agacée, la rousse poussa un long soupir avant de rappeler :

- HARRY ! Tu ne peux pas te montrer un peu responsable de temps en temps ! Au pied !

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de me traiter comme un chien. J'aurais dû épouser une femme plus gentille !

Les invités, sauf Lucy, craignaient beaucoup une scène de ménage. La dernière fois que le couple s'était disputé, les tables avaient volé, et pas grâce à la magie. Leurs craintes s'avérèrent juste, et bientôt le bourdonnement de la tronçonneuse du voisin, si agaçant, fut couvert par les hurlements suraigus de Ginny, et ceux, effrayants, de Harry.

-Ecoute mon petit, je ne t'ai jamais obligé à m'épouser, c'est toi qui m'a demandé ! Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu trouver mieux ailleurs !

-Ah oui ! beugla Harry hors de lui, je crois que j'aurais dû rester avec Cho, elle au moins elle était un peu plus aimable que toi. Je pense que j'aurais pu lui rendre le sourire si je l'avais vraiment voulu !

- Mais oui, c'est ça, et bien tu sais que tu peux toujours t'en aller, la porte est ouverte !

En disant cela, elle s'était dirigé vers la porte et l'avait ouverte. Elle pleurait, blessée. Pendant quelques années, elle avait vu Harry avec Cho et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Qu'il lui rappelle ces terribles moments la rendait folle.

- Tu veux que je parte ! Et bien adieu !

Il sortit et disparut au bout de la rue. Ginny s'effondra et Lucy la prit dans ses bras, tout aussi énervée du comportement de son frère. Teddy, qui avait entendu parler des nombreuses disputes des parents d'Harry, murmura :

- Apparemment, les Potter aiment les rousses à très forts caractères, et ils adorent se disputer avec elles. D'après ce que m'a raconté McGonagall, ils reviennent toujours.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel.

- En gros, ça voulait dire qu'ils vont se réconcilier, expliqua maladroitement le jeune homme.

- Merci Teddy, fit Ginny. Mais je crois que là c'est vraiment fini. Ça fait des années que je redoute ce moment. Il n'a jamais complètement abandonné l'espoir de ressortir avec Cho. Mais je m'inquiète surtout pour les enfants. James va insulter son père jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment persuadé de le détester, et Lily…Lily va être effondrée. Elle adore son père.

Ron, ami d'Harry jusqu'au bout, lança en hésitant :

- Tu l'as un peu cherché, Ginny. Il ne faisait que monter se coucher. Et puis tu as ouvert la porte !

- Mais c'est toujours pareil quand on a des invités. Il me laisse tout faire et va se coucher !

- Il est sûrement frustré par son enfance ! Son oncle le laissait tout faire, depuis le bacon jusqu'à la boîte à lettres, en passant par la haie du jardin, et la pelouse à tondre, proposa Ron.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Ah, ces hommes, soupira Lucy en lançant un regard à Ginny. Viens, Gin'.

Elle la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, et Hermione et Luna les suivirent. Ron, se retrouvant seul avec Teddy, se gratta la tête avec perplexité.

- Bon, j'ai plus qu'à essayer de retrouver Harry.

- Non ! Laisse-le revenir seul. S'il revient.

Maintenant, tout le monde était convaincu qu'Harry était définitivement parti. Il avait eu l'air tellement déterminé quand il avait franchi la porte !

Ginny passa la nuit à pleurer, et ses amies restèrent avec elle. Lucy était terriblement énervée contre son frère ( solidarité féminine ), et Luna avait l'air persuadée qu'il reviendrait. Hermione, elle, passait son temps à essayer de détromper Luna, sans succès. Lucy finit par faire remarquer à Hermione qu'elle manquait de tact en disant ça, ce qui fit encore plus pleurer Ginny.

- Moi, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra d'ici un mois, il aurait trop peur que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Je connais bien Harry ! À chaque fois qu'il prend une décision, il ne change pas d'avis ! grogna Hermione.

Les filles passèrent toute la nuit à se chamailler, et Ginny à pleurer.

Une semaine passa sans qu'Harry ne se pointe. Ginny perdit espoir pour de bon, et Hermione abordait un air triomphant quand elle regardait Luna avant de se rappeler que la situation était dramatique. Ginny essaya d'oublier l'absence de son époux, et dit à Lily qu'il était en voyage d'affaires. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour lui avouer la vérité.

Un beau jour, environ trois semaines après Lucy lança :

- Même si _Il _est parti, on devrait quand même continuer la recherche des ingrédients ! J'aimerais tellement revoir mes parents !

Elle avaient décidé de ne plus prononcer le nom d'Harry, parce que ça faisait pleurer Ginny. Les filles se rendirent chez un apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, et achetèrent : des griffes de chien, des scarabées, de la bile de tatou, et des racines de marguerite séchées.

Elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes et se dirigèrent vers Barjow et Beurk. Elles entrèrent dans la boutique et frissonnèrent en entendant le carillon sinistre.

- Bonjour ! Nous cherchons des yeux de poisson-fumeur ! s'exclama Luna d'une voix joyeuse.

- C'est un produit que je ne peux vendre que sur certificat du Ministère.

- Ou d'un Malefoy, grogna Hermione.

Heureusement, Beurk ne l'entendit pas. Les quatre filles s'interrogèrent du regard, et Luna sourit. Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de son sac en filet de pêche, et le tendit à l'homme. Il l'examina un instant, avant de disparaître dans le fond de la boutique.

- Comment as-tu fait, Luna ? Le Ministère t'a donné ça ?

- Pas du tout, je l'ai falsifié ! Les Joncheruines sont venus avec moi, ils sont en train d'embrouilller Beurk.

Hermione eut une moue sceptique, mais Lucy, par pur esprit de contradiction, félicita Luna. Ginny sourit faiblement, pressée d'en finir. Le vieil homme revint avec un sac marron et demanda une somme d'argent absolument extravagante.

- Quoi ??? Quatre cent Gallions pour à peine huit yeux ?! Mais c'est terriblement cher ?

- C'est comme ça ma p'tite dame. Les yeux de poisson-fumeur sont extrêmement rares. Bon, vous payez ou je remballe ça ?

- Mais il n'y a que deux yeux, ça ne devrait coûter que cent Gallions ! s'écria Luna en regardant Beurk avec de grands yeux.

Ses amies la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête, mais Beurk s'exclama, les yeux hagards :

- Oh ! Pardon ! Cent Gallions alors !

Les filles payèrent, mettant chacune 25 Gallions de leur poche, et sortirent de la boutique. Avant que Lucy n'ait ouvert la bouche, Luna expliqua :

- On peut toujours compter sur les Joncheruines. Ce sont de très bons amis à moi, je les élève ! C'est très pratique.

- Mais c'est malhonnête s'écria Hermione d'un air réprobateur.

- Tu trouves ça honnête de vendre ça aussi cher ? rétorqua Lucy.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, n'ayant rien trouvé à redire.

Ginny se rendit à Poudlard et, avec l'autorisation de la directrice, n'eut aucun mal à trouver la peau du Basilic. Elle resta longtemps perdue dans ses souvenirs en pensant que c'était ici qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie en affrontant un serpent de plusieurs mètres de long. Elle regarda avec envie les crocs, et toute sortes d'image défilèrent dans sa tête : elle, allongée sur le sol froid de la pièce, le crochet enfoncé dans le ventre, agonisant. Puis l'image de ses enfants s'imposa à son esprit, et elle se retint.

Elle mit sa trouvaille dans un sac, et, se rappelant d'autre chose, se dirigea vers la salle de Potions qui, comme dans ses souvenirs, se situait dans les cachots. Peu consciente qu'un cours était sûrement en train de se dérouler, et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour professeur Slughorn. Je peux vous parler une seconde ?

- Mrs Potter ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'écria le vieil homme.

Ginny pinça les lèvres en entendant son nom de famille, qui était aussi par malheur celui d'Harry.

- Suivez-moi ! Miss Weasley, surveillez la classe, je vous prie.

Ginny se retourna à l'entente de ce nom et réalisa à ce moment-là qu'elle était en train d'interrompre un cours. C'était Roxane, la fille de Georges, qui s'était levée. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Ginny sortit avec le professeur Slughorn.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec votre mari ?

- Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Je voulais vous demander si vous n'aviez pas de la pierre de lune en réserve.

- Oh, euh, bien sûr, répondit le vieil homme. Je file vous en chercher. Vous en voulez combien ?

- Trois, s'il vous plaît.

Il se rendit à son armoire, d'où il sortit un sac de pierres de lune, qu'il tendit à Ginny.

- Voilà. J'espère vous revoir bientôt avec votre mari !

- N'y comptez pas trop.

Slughorn ne comprit pas la dernière phrase et retourna dans sa classe. Ginny retourna chez elle où l'attendaient ses amies. Sur le chemin, elle rumina longtemps, à propos de ses enfants. Elle se dit qu'Harry pourrait très bien s'en occuper. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, puis finit par se faire un avis. Elle arriva enfin chez elle.

- Tu as trouvé ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Je vais prendre un bain.

- À cette heure-ci ? demanda Hermione.

- La Chambre des Secrets est pleine de poussière, c'est pas agréable. Au revoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? ça fait déjà une heure qu'elle y est ! D'habitude elle met à peine 20 minutes !

- Je vais voir, proposa Lucy.

Elle monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Ginny ? Tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. Lucy alla voir dans sa chambre : idem. De toute façon, la porte de la salle de bain était fermée à clé. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :

- _Alohomora !_

La porte émit un déclic, et Lucy poussa un cri horrifié. Ginny était agenouillée par terre, inconsciente, les deux bras dans la baignoire. L'eau était rouge – si seulement c'était de l'eau – et un couteau était posé par terre. Lucy hurla et réagit très rapidement : elle tira les bras de Ginny hors de l'eau et entoura en serrant très fort une serviette autour des bras nus de son amie.

- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui passe ?

Hermione et Luna étaient là, et la première créa un Patronus qu'elle chargea d'un message pour Ste-Mangouste. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, et après quelques rapides indications, ils dirent aux trois femmes de les retrouver à l'hôpital. Ils disparurent avec Ginny, et les filles n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour transplaner.

*Les deux auteures n'aiment pas Hermione telle qu'elles l'ont adapté en tant qu'adulte, bien que J. l'aurait sûrement décrite pareille.


End file.
